Eres mia, y de nadie mas
by Arix Uchiha
Summary: yo estaba frente al espejo de la habitación dándome los últimos retoques para colocarme el velo, mi boda con Sai. Sentí un chakra detrás de mi.cuando vi a través del espejo esos ojos negros inconfundibles encontraron los míos, m voltee bruscament -sasuke-
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic...!

Esto es como un prologo jeje ustedes con sus reviews me dirán si continuo o no! Gracias

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama!

-Dialogo-

_pensamiento_

Cap. 1. Boda

Todo estaba preparado para mi boda con Sai, no podía creer que este día finalmente había llegado, después de la batalla con Pein konoha había quedado en ruinas pero ya habían pasado dos años y habíamos recuperado casi al 100 por ciento nuestra aldea. No supimos nada mas de Sasuke durante ese tiempo y creo que fue lo mejor para mi, así pude rehacer mi vida con Sai. Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación... Fui abrirla. Era mi futuro esposo como me gustaba decirlo.

"Mi hermosa Sakura, ya todo esta listo debes ir a la modista para que te coloquen el vestido… Nos vemos en la iglesia" dijo sonriente y me abrazo..."Por fin serás mía delante de los ojos de todos" murmuro en mi oído Sai.

"Lo se...ahora vete tu también debes arreglarte" le dije dándole un pequeño beso y sacándolo de mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia la modista para ponerme mi vestido de novia me encantaba era tipo corsé, presionaba mi cintura y mis senos mientras en la parte de abajo era abombado... Era hermoso me mire en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, mi cabello rosa caía a ambos lados de mi cara, el delineador blanco en mis ojos resaltaba mis ojos jade, mis labios tenia un pequeño labial rosado y un brillo que los hacia lucir provocativos, sonreí para mi misma.

"Luces hermosa, Sakura" admitió mi pelirrubia amiga Ino.

"Gracias" le agradecí sonriendo.

Volví a mirar de nuevo esa pelirosa voluptuosa en el espejo.

"Es hora de irnos... Te dejare en la iglesia, en la habitación donde se preparan las novias antes de salir, ahí debes colocarte el velo, vámonos" Ino estaba mucho mas emocionada que yo al parecer. Me dejo en la iglesia, y yo estaba frente al espejo de la habitación dándome los últimos retoques para colocarme el velo. Sentí un chakra detrás de mi...cuando vi a través del espejo esos ojos negros inconfundibles encontraron los míos, me voltee bruscamente…

"Sasuke" dije sin aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el capitulo dos para que vean mas o menos de que trata la historia.

Advertencia: Lemmon!

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen! Pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Cap. 2 Inesperado.

Mi mente aun no podía asimilar lo que mis ojos veían Uchiha Sasuke estaba parado frente a mi. No sabia que decir. Pero el no debía estar ahí.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunte dando un paso atrás, el no respondió solo dio un paso para acercarse mas a mi -Que quieres? No tienes nada que hacer aquí- afirmé cuando mi espalda rozo la pared no podía retroceder mas.

El se acerco apoyando ambas manos en la pared a los lados de mi cara, pude sentir su olor... Olía como siempre.

-Lindo vestido- mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuche su voz. 'Que diablos me pasa? _Yo... Ya no siento nada por el... Yo amo a Sai voy a casarme en unos minutos'_ dije en mi cabeza.

-Que estas haciendo aquí, Uchiha?- El se sorprendió sabia que lo haría porque no lo llame por su nombre. El acerco su cara a mi cuello. Mi respiración estaba por colapsar.

- Aun hueles a cerezos- dijo aspirando mi cuello. Sentí su respiración ahí y me estremecí. No debía permitir que el se acercara a mi así, lo empuje para alejarlo de mi.

-Lárgate, Uchiha. No tienes nada que hacer aquí- dije fríamente dándole la espalda, para continuar arreglándome frente al espejo.

-No pierdas tu tiempo arreglándote. No vas a casarte- afirmó muy seguro de si mismo.

-Ah si? Porque no voy a casarme?- Le reté volteándome de nuevo para enfrentarlo.

-Porque yo lo digo- dijo secamente. Definitivamente Sasuke no había cambiado nada.

-No lo creo, vete ahora Uchiha antes de que llame a los demás, créeme que están mas que dispuestos a darte una paliza- amenacé, era la verdad el había traicionado la aldea, naruto estaría mas que feliz de molerlo a golpes.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran- dijo Sasuke posicionándose detrás de mi, agarrándome por la cintura.

-Que... Suéltame- exigí tratando de zafarme pero su agarre era fuerte. Sentí una de sus manos agarrando ambas de las mías poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza, mi cara ahora estaba contra el espejo -Que estas haciendo, suéltame Uchiha- exigí de nuevo, de pronto sentí su mano libre tocando mi pierna a través del vestido. No... _El me esta tocando_... Subió mi vestido para meter la mano debajo del mismo

-No... No me toques- desesperación estaba empezando a correr por mis venas. Sentí su mano subir por mi piel estaba tocando mis muslos el muy desgraciado.

-Tan suaves...- Murmuro en mi oído, sentía su acelerada respiración en mi oído.

-Basta...suéltame- trate de zafarme pero fue imposible, su mano ahora estaba tocando mis glúteos, los apretaba, los acariciaba -Sasuke...detente- rogué, quería que se detuviera el no tenia derecho a tocarme así. Su mano se deslizo dentro de mi ropa interior...oh no me sonroje al contacto de su mano con mi sexo, el comenzó a masajearme ahí enviando pequeños hilos de placer a mi cuerpo. _'Detenlo, esto no esta bien'_ decía un voz en mi mente pero mi cuerpo no me estaba respondiendo... Su mano acelero el movimiento en mi sexo provocando sensaciones en mi que no debía tener no pude evitarlo y solté un gemido.

-Me perteneces- murmuro en mi oído quería gritarle que no era cierto, yo no le pertenecía a el, yo pertenecía Sai. Pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, soltó ambas de mi manos y empezó a bajar el cierre de mi corsé, 'ya tienes las manos libres Sakura _detenlo'_ decía mi conciencia. Pude ver mis ojos brillosos y mi rostro sonrojado en el espejo. Debía detenerlo cuando planeaba hacerlo su suave mano hizo contacto con uno de mis senos... "Ahh" no pude detener mi gemido... Sus manos estaban llevándome a la locura, jamás un hombre me había tocado yo era virgen. El lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus manos en mi sexo y en mis senos me volvían loca. No pude evitarlo e incline mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándome en el. _'Que diablos haces, Sakura? Estas apunto de casarte!! Detente'_ mi conciencia estaba como loca

-Sa-sasuke... De-ten-ten-te- tartamudeé con dificultad.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo, la imagen en el espejo me atormentaba, yo de espaldas a el, su mano derecha en mi sexo lo que hacia levantar mi vestido, mi corsé bajado hasta cintura y su otra mano en uno de mis senos mientras sus labios lamian mi cuello. Sentí como uno de sus dedos se introducía en mí...

-Ah... No...- Mis caderas se movían solas, sentí algo duro en mi trasero... Su miembro? _'Oh dios necesito detenerlo'_ tendria que hacerlo en un movimiento rápido y necesitaba enfocarme.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, es mi primer fi casi que no sean tan duros conmigo!!!

Gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad me ayudan mucho sus críticas constructivas, me ayudan a escribir mejor. Bueno los dejo leer. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Indecisión  
**

Sasuke seguía moviendo sus manos en mi, tenia que detenerlo esto había llegado muy lejos, yo iba a casarme con Sai mi cuerpo y mi inocencia las había guardado para el. En un movimiento rápido quite sus manos de mi cuerpo y me separe de el y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Pero no esperaba encontrarme con Sasuke sonrojado y mirándome con lujuria, sostuve mi corsé para tapar mis senos.

-Yo...vete ahora...- Murmuré ante la incomoda situación. El hizo ademan a acercarse a mi de nuevo -Ni se te ocurra, no tienes derecho- exclamé tratando de subir el cierre de mi corsé pero no pude. Sasuke solo permanecía ahí "Vete! Ahora!" Exigí.

-No vas a casarte- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la ventana. Porque tanta seguridad? Quien se creía el? Yo me senté... Necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado... _'Porque volvió? Yo lo olvide! Porque volvió? Porque cuando planeaba ser feliz? Como pude hacerle esto a Sai?_' Me lastimaba a mi misma haciéndome esas preguntas...alguien toco la puerta. Volví de golpe a la realidad me levante.

-Quien?- Pregunté lo que vi en el espejo no fue nada agradable... Mis senos al aire, la parte de abajo del vestido un poco revuelta mis mejillas aun rojas y unas cuantas lagrimas en mi cara, no me di cuenta cuando las derrame.

-Soy Ino, estas bien? Estas tardando de mas- escuché la preocupación en la voz de Ino, abrí la puerta y la deje entrar. La expresión en la cara de Ino al verme pasó de preocupación a sorpresa. Cerro la puerta detrás de si -Oh dios, Sakura que paso?- Pregunto acercándose.

-Sasuke...yo...- No podía hablar bien, empecé a sozollar. Ino me abrazo como si entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Cálmate... Respira...- Susurraba Ino. Me soltó y sirvió un vaso de agua -Siéntate toma- me senté y tome el agua. Me estaba calmando un poco -Todo esta bien...- respire profundo.

-Sasuke estuvo aquí- dije secamente mientras Ino subía el cierre de mi corsé.

-Que!? Uchiha Sasuke?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si...el...yo...- No sabía como explicar lo que había pasado.

-No tienes que decirlo sino quieres...- Trato de animarme Ino.

-No, esta bien quiero decirlo...el vino y me dijo que no me casaría- explique viendo la cara de indignación de Ino.

-Pero quien se cree el!- Exclamo Ino indignada.

-Y el me toco...- Admití sonrojándome.

-Te toco? Se propaso contigo?- Pregunto Ino preocupada.

-Si...- Fui interrumpida por Ino.

-Desgraciado!! Le informare a todos para que lo busquen y lo muelan a golpes!- Exclamó Ino levantándose.

-No Ino...yo...deje que me tocara- admití poniéndome aun mas roja. Ino se quedo un momento en silencio -Quiero decir al principio yo no quería pero luego yo... Lo disfrute- dije llevándome ambas manos a la cara para llorar.

-No... No Sakura, no es tu culpa- dijo Ino sentándose a mi lado.

-Claro que lo es, como pude hacerle esto a Sai- dije gimoteando.

-Sakura Haruno! Mírame- pidió Ino y así lo hice -No es tu culpa, es normal que hayas tenido un conflicto el fue tu primer amor, llevabas años sin verlo es lógico que su presencia te perturbe, se aprovecho de la situación, es todo- afirmó mi amiga tan segura que me tranquilice, tal vez ella tenia razón.

-No se que hacer ahora, no puedo ver a la cara a Sai- dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución- me animo mi amiga sobándome el cabello.

No sabia que hacer, no sabia si podría casarme como mirar a Sai a los ojos después de lo que había pasado.

"No puedo casarme, Ino" afirmé mirando a mi amiga.

"Entiendo, diremos que estas indispuesta y se suspenderá la boda" Ino siempre me apoyada había estado en mis momentos mas difíciles, había pasado noches consolándome mientras yo lloraba sin control cuando Sasuke se fue. No entendía porque había vuelto cuando yo finalmente lo había superado. El sonido de la puerta me distrajo.

"Sakura-chan" llamo Naruto al otro lado de la puerta "Estas bien?" Se escuchaba preocupado.

"Yo me encargo de todo, tu quítate el vestido, habrá que mandarlo para la tintorería" sugirió Ino saliendo de la habitación. Yo me dispuse a quitármelo, y me coloque un sencillo vestido rosa con el que había venido a la iglesia. Recogí mi cabello en una cola y salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la salida por la parte de atrás de la iglesia...uno... Dos... Tres saltos y ya estaba en el balcón de mi pequeño departamento. Abrí la puerta de mi vidrio y entre me senté sobre mi cama poniendo mis manos en mi cara, que se suponía que iba hacer ahora? Como había entrado Sasuke a la aldea sin ser detectado? Aunque debía admitir que el se había vuelto mas fuerte pude sentir su chakra y el poder que emanaba de si mismo cuando lo vi, había crecido bastante, alguien tocó la puerta de mi apartamento.

-Quien?- pregunté después de lo que había pasado en la iglesia me daba miedo quien pudiera ser.

-Soy yo- dijo la voz de Sai, oh dios yo no podía enfrentarlo mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, me acerqué a la puerta.

-Sai yo… en estos momentos no me encuentro bien, lo siento- mentira no tenia el valor para decirle que la verdad era que Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto y casi me entrego a el como una niña estúpida y enamorada el día de mi boda con el.

- Entiendo. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- preguntó, Sai siempre me hacia ese tipo de preguntas ya que a el aun le costaba entender los sentimientos de las personas, pero en el tiempo que teníamos juntos el había aprendido mucho de mi, y yo mucho de el.

-No te preocupes, solo descansare un poco- respondí, el se quedo un momento en silencio luego vi como por debajo de la puerta entraba uno de sus dibujos en forma de una flor, sonreí luego entraron muchas pequeñas hormigas que formaron un TE AMO en el suelo, yo reí un poco.

- Que te mejores, preciosa- dijo y escuché sus pasos alejarse. El era tan lindo conmigo. _Como pude hacerle esto! _ Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo con la esperanza de dormir y olvidar tanta confusión.

Karin P.O.V (punto de vista)

Me encontraba caminando en la sala de la pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la aldea de la hoja que habíamos alquilado. No sabia donde se había metido Sasuke y eso me enfurecía.

-Pareces un animal enjaulado, basta Karin –se quejó Suigetsu que estaba sentando en uno de los grandes muebles. Sasuke entró a la cabaña con una extraña expresión en su cara, yo brinqué a el.

-Sasuke- dije tomándolo del brazo. El solo sacudió su brazo y se despego de mí caminando a su habitación por el momento, siempre era tan frio y tan distante pensé que desde que hablamos hace un año el cambiaria conmigo.

_- Flashback –_

_El estaba sentado en su habitación, habían pasado apenas unos días desde que había asesinado a Itachi y Madara le había contado la verdad sobre su hermano. Sasuke había decidido vengarse de Danzou y otros dos ancianos de la aldea de Konoha. Pero aun no se decidía a atacar la aldea, ya que Pein la había dejado devastada y la aldea tardaría en recuperarse y Madara quería tomar el control de la aldea recuperada no devastada._

_-Sasuke- dije para romper el silencio, el solo me miro._

_-Una vez que tomemos en control de Konoha, quiero restablecer mi clan- dijo secamente, yo no dije nada –Puede que seas la indicada para esa tarea, Karin- dijo saliendo de la habitación, mi corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho. Sasuke…había dicho que tal vez seria la mujer con la que el renacería su clan. Sonreí porque tenia la esperanza que el se mostraría menos frio conmigo al tenerme en cuenta para uno de sus objetivos, pero los días pasaban y Sasuke seguía igual de frio y distante._

_- Fin Flashback -_

Ya había pasado un año, y ya estábamos a las fueras de Konoha esperando las ordenes de Madara y Sasuke seguía igual de frio conmigo. En todo caso, a donde había ido? Cuando el salió sentí su chakra dirigirse a la aldea de la hoja. Tal vez solo fue a echar un vistazo. Luego volvió con esa expresión en su cara, parecía satisfecho.

- ¿Que piensas tanto, Karin? – esta vez fue Juugo quien se dirigió a mi.

- Me preguntaba a donde fue Sasuke, volvió un poco extraño- Juugo era el mas cercano a mi en ese grupo, Suigetsu siempre estaba bromeando acerca de estupideces y Sasuke me dirigía la palabra cuando era necesario.

- Debió ir a la boda- dijo Juugo. Me quedé sorprendida ante sus tranquilas palabras.

- ¿Qué boda? ¿De quien? – pregunté con desesperación.

- Ah tu no estabas ahí, ya te cuento – Explicó Juugo al ver mi cara de confusión.

--- _Juugo Flash back_ ----

_Juugo estaba sentando en una piedra en el rio donde habían ido Sasuke y el a recolectar agua para la cabaña, Sasuke como siempre permanecía en silencio. Cuando terminaron y planeaban volver, Madara apareció frente a ellos._

_- Finalmente ¿Cuando vamos atacar? No me gusta perder el tiempo- dijo Sasuke con sus ojos fijos en Madara._

_- Paciencia, la aldea tuvo su fiesta de reinauguración hace apenas unos días y hoy tienen una boda, déjalos disfrutar un poco antes de tomar el control de Konoha- afirmo Madara secamente._

_-Hmp- respondió Sasuke._

_- Por cierto, la que se casa es tu ex compañera de equipo- afirmó Madara observando a Sasuke como esperando su reacción, Sasuke permaneció inmutable._

_-Eso no me interesa- afirmó pasando por un lado a Madara caminando de vuelta a la cabaña, Juugo lo siguió._

_------Fin Flash back-------_

- Y eso fue todo, la boda al parecer era hoy- dijo Juugo volteándose para salir. Así que tal vez Sasuke se sintió nostálgico y quiso ir a ver la boda de su ex compañera. Pero desde cuando a Sasuke le gustaban las bodas? O eventos sociales? El siempre era tan apático. Además, el había demostrado muchas veces que no le importaban los de su antiguo equipo de Konoha, ellos incluso le habían buscado y rogado que volviera. Decidí aclarar todas las dudas en mi cabeza, fui a la habitación de Sasuke.

- Sasuke – llamé a su puerta, cuando la abrió sentí que me atragantaba, aun no me acostumbraba a verlo sin camisa, su piel pálida resaltaba entre la poca luz que entraba a la habitación sus cabellos negros rozaban su cara, dios sus músculos estaban tan definidos…

- ¿Qué quieres?- interrumpió el mis pensamientos, volví la mirada a su cara.

- Yo… quería preguntarte algo – dije tratando de ser fuerte. El movió su cara en señal de que preguntara - ¿Tu…fuiste a la boda de tu ex compañera?- pregunté temblorosa, deseando que no me respondiera con alguno de sus monosílabos.

- Lo que haga o deje hacer, no es tu problema Karin- dijo fríamente y ya había empezado a cerrar la puerta. Tome su respuesta como un "si".

- ¿Por qué fuiste, Sasuke? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Ellos te vieron?- un montón de preguntas vinieron a mi mente. El permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

- Ella no se caso ni lo hará – afirmó secamente, no pude evitar preguntar…

-¿Por qué?- tenía que preguntar.

- Porque ella me pertenece- dijo fríamente cerrando la puerta en mi cara, me quedé fría sin mover un musculo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaa!!! Volví!!! Gracias por todos sus reviews, hacen que mi inspiración vuelva más rápido!! Sé que es un poco corto pero el próximo capítulo será largo no quería hacerlos esperar! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Déjenme sus reviews me encanta saber que piensan si tienen preguntas déjenlas con un review. Bueno ya los dejo leer!**

**Perturbada**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día que había suspendido mi boda, desde el día que había visto a Sasuke, aun tenía el recuerdo de sus caricias en mi mente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una rabia conmigo misma por haberle permitido tocarme de la manera que lo hizo, me encontraba en la tienda de comida donde siempre venia con Naruto a comer Ramen. Hoy me había invitado, no hablaba con él desde el día de mi boda, tampoco había visto a Sai, sabía que los tenia preocupados así que sería un buen momento para hablar con Naruto y luego ir a visitar a Sai.

-Sakura-chan!- escuche la voz de Naruto emocionado como siempre.

-Naruto- dije sonriendo aunque la alegría no llego a mis ojos. Naruto se sentó a mi lado mientras escandalosamente pedía su servicio de Ramen, el había madurado tanto en esos 3 años pero seguía manteniendo su alegría y su optimismo intactos. Se había vuelto muy fuerte, no podía creer que había llegado a dominar el modo sennin, definitivamente había entrenado mucho. Pero yo sabía que el fondo del corazón de Naruto había tristeza, tristeza por la partida de su mejor amigo, por no poder traer de vuelta al primer lazo que había formado en su vida; Yo también estaba triste por eso, me sentí mal al no decirle a Naruto que había visto a Sasuke, pero me moriría de la vergüenza si le contaba lo que había pasado o tal vez si debería contárselo. Naruto era mí mejor después de todo.

-Naruto- lo llame para que me mirara, el tenia la boca llena de comida. Trago rápidamente...

- Que pasa, Sakura-chan? No vas a comer?- pregunto señalando el plato de Ramen que estaba frente a mi. Ni siquiera había notado cuando el cocinero me lo había traído.

- si!- afirme sonriente - Es solo...que tengo algo que decirte- dije finalmente, Naruto me miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-Pero come primero Sakura-chan, luces flaca y demacrada - un aura maligna se apodero de mi.

- A quien le dices flaca y demacrada?!!!- le grite mientras me acercaba a el apretando mis puños. Naruto rio nerviosamente agitando sus manos frente a el.

-Tal como los viejos tiempos- dijo una voz familiar.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijimos Naruto y yo al unisonó.

-Deja de hacer enojar a Sakura, Naruto- pidió Kakashi sentándose a mi lado, ahora me encontraba en medio de los dos. La comida transcurrió como siempre, Naruto comía desesperadamente mientras Kakashi-sensei solo sonreía a través de su máscara, yo no tenía mucho apetito. Cuando terminamos y salimos del local dando las gracias al cocinero, Kakashi-sensei se despidió y se fue alegando que tenía algo que hacer. Así que ahora nos encontrábamos Naruto y yo caminando a mi apartamento. Hacia una luna hermosa, el viento frio me hizo estremecerme un poco, Naruto me estaba contando algo sobre como entreno no le estaba prestando mucha atención finalmente llegamos al frente de mi apartamento.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto- me despedí dándome la vuelta pero sentí como su mano agarraba mi brazo.

-Sakura-chan, dijiste que tenías algo que decirme- afirmo seriamente mi rubio amigo. Yo suspire, sabía que él no lo olvidaría.

-Sasuke estuvo aquí- dije sin rodeos ni previo aviso, era la única manera de que se lo dijera -El día de mi boda, lo vi. Solo yo, nadie mas- seguí, la expresión de Naruto era una mezcla de desconcierto y tristeza. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos, el viento agito mi cabello.

-Que te dijo?- pregunto Naruto con una seriedad extraña de el.

-No me dijo mucho, yo me confundí con su presencia y... Con lo que paso por eso fue que suspendí mi boda- explique nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicarle a Naruto que Sasuke me había tocado.

-Con lo que paso?- pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido, ah! Pensé que no preguntaría.

-Si, es irrelevante, no dijo nada importante- mentí, me perteneces... No vas a casarte... Sus palabras rondaban en mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza para alejarlas.

-entiendo, que estaría haciendo aquí? Querrá regresar?- vi como la esperanza se asomaba en los ojos de Naruto, me dio tristeza por el porqué ambos sabíamos que Sasuke no iba a regresar. El había escogido su camino sin nosotros sentí una punzada de dolor al recordar su partida hace tres años cuando me dejo llorando tirada en una banqueta. Naruto hizo un par de preguntas mas y yo se las respondí, sin más que decir se despidió y se fue caminando pensativo a su casa. Yo me quede parada ahí sin moverme sin hacer nada por unos segundos.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?- escuche una voz detrás de mi. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al voltearme y mirar de quien se trataba.

-Sai-dije casi sin aliento, el me miraba con una expresión que nunca había visto en su cara... El estaba enojado.

-Porque no me dijiste que Uchiha Sasuke estuvo aquí? Que solo tú lo viste y por el fue que suspendiste nuestra boda?- Sai continuo su cuestionario mientras se acercaba a mí. No sabía que decir, estaba fría frente a un Sai que lucía molesto nunca lo había visto así.

-Sai...yo...- no sabía que decir.

-Porque lo mantuviste en secreto, Sakura? Porque no se lo dijiste a la Hokage? Porque no me lo dijiste a mi?- las preguntas de Sai me tenían abrumada. Ahora como se lo iba a explicar? Como lo haría sin herirlo -El es un traidor, tenías que habernos informado a todos- continuo Sai, yo aun me encontraba sin palabras. Tienes que ser honesta con el dijo una voz en mi interior, era verdad lo mínimo que se merecía Sai era mi honestidad.

- El solo vino y se fue, no va a volver ni nada por el estilo, no quise armar un alboroto y darle falsas esperanzas a Naruto - dije tratando de tranquilizar a Sai.

- Porque suspendiste nuestra boda? - por kami! Sai seguía haciendo preguntas que de verdad ni siquiera yo misma sabia las respuestas.

-Su presencia me perturbo- no era necesario contarle a Sai de que manera me perturbo - Sai, de verdad lo siento, maneje la situación como pensé que sería mejor para todos, no fue mi intención ocultarte nada - dije honestamente. Sai suspiro.

- No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa que haya venido. Mañana le informaremos a la hokage así reforzara la vigilancia de la aldea, el no puede entrar y salir cuando quiera - dijo Sai acercándose a mí y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazo -No dejare que se acerque a ti nunca más - murmuro en mi oído. Yo solo suspire y correspondí a su abrazo.

- Sai... No quiero que nadie más sepa, ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso, el no va a volver. Solo olvidemos esto y casémonos - dije sonriendo.

- Que tal si lo hacemos mañana mismo? Leí en un libro una novela que trataba de dos enamorados que se casaron repentinamente y se divirtieron mucho viendo las reacciones de sus seres queridos - reí ante la proposición de Sai. El y sus libros.

- Hagámoslo - dije sonriendo, borraría de mi mente mi encuentro con Sasuke era lo mejor. Me dedicaría a ser feliz con Sai de ahora en adelante.

- estás segura?- Sai pregunto mirándome a los ojos, que tierno se veía cuando estaba alegre.

-Si- dije abrazándolo fuertemente, Sai me hacía sentir segura. El emanaba tranquilidad. Nos separamos y el se quedo mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada se poso en mis labios y vi como se sonrojaba, Sai parecía un niño pequeño. Se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño beso sus labios era suaves, sentí mariposas es mi estomago, el me hacía sentir bien, querida y protegida, Sai poso sus labios en mi mejilla y luego en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer de pronto lamio mi cuello y recordé claramente cuando Sasuke lo había hecho mientras me tocaba y la necesidad arrolladora que había sentido en mi cuerpo, me aleje bruscamente de Sai, el me miro sorprendido.

-lo siento, Sai- me disculpe bajando la mirada sacudiendo mi cabeza para sacarme la imagen de Sasuke tocándome... Sintiéndome... Haciéndome gemir...

-Tranquila, creo que me apresure un poco- dijo sonrojado - Esperare hasta nuestra noche de bodas, tú lo sabes - afirmo solemnemente. Nuestra noche de bodas... Y si cuando Sai me tocara Sasuke aparece en mi mente? Oh por kami! Porque Sasuke tuvo que aparecer a enredar las cosas.

- Es tarde, hablamos mañana, prometido- lo último lo dije sonriendo dándole un pequeño beso en su boca que ahora lucia roja por el beso anterior.

-Hasta mañana, prometida- respondió el dándose la vuelta. Yo entre a mi apartamento y me abalance sobre la cama. Que noche! Dije para mi misma. Me di una larga ducha de agua caliente para relajarme un poco. Salí del baño y me puse mi pijama que era un vestido rosa que llegaba hasta mis muslo, iba a meterme en mi cama cuando sentí la presencia de alguien entrar a mi apartamento, reconocí el chakra... Ahí estaba el parado en la esquina de mi cama con su haori y sus pantalones negros y el lazo morado en su cintura, su katana en sus espaldas, lucia tan pálido como siempre, el viento movió sus cabellos negros pero su mirada oscura permanecía impasible. Yo permanecí de pie, jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver mucho menos que se atrevería a venir de nuevo y entrar así a mi apartamento.

-Uchiha Sasuke - dije secamente. El no dijo nada. Porque no hablaba? Porque no me dejaba en paz? El desenvaino su katana y la apunto hacia a mí, yo me quede fría, iba a matarme? No me sorprendería después de todo.

- Tengo que deshacerme de los obstáculos - dijo levantando su katana, no tendría tiempo suficiente para esquivarla así que solo cerré mis ojos esperando por mi muerte...


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaa a todooos!!! He vuelto, disculpen que me haya tardado en actualizar es que tenía una exposición de literatura francesa que me tuvo ocupada todo el fin de semana. Pero ya me libere (Salí bien por cierto) y estoy de vuelta. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Espero disfruten este capítulo!! Y me dejen sus reviews por que me encanta saber lo que piensan.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Segundo encuentro**

Estaba manteniendo mis ojos cerrados con todo mi fuerza, si Sasuke iba a asesinarme yo no quería ver. No sé porque no quería verlo convertirse en un asesino delante de mí, a pesar de todos los rumores que había escuchado de como había asesinado a su hermano a sangre fría. Pasaron unos segundos y aun el no había movido su katana, porque no terminaba conmigo de una vez? Es que a caso quería jugar conmigo? Hacerme sufrir? Miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, sentí la punta de la katana en medio de mi pecho, sentí el viento que causo el movimiento rápido de la espada, abrí mis ojos y vi a Sasuke guardando su espada de nuevo... Pero qué...? Y fue cuando me di cuenta del frio en mi piel, mi vestido de dormir estaba abierto a la mitad dejando al descubierto parte de mis pechos, instintivamente trate de unir con mis manos el vestido y taparme. Sasuke permanecía en silencio frente a mí, era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado se veía mucho más maduro, mas fuerte y estaba mucho más alto, su cabello había crecido pero seguía apuntando en direcciones diferentes. El dio dos pasos hacia mí, yo retrocedí instantáneamente.

-Que es lo que quieres?- pregunte nerviosa -Porque estas aquí?- necesitaba saber tantas cosas.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- respondió secamente, su voz... Porque su voz causaba tantos estragos en mí. El se acerco un poco más y una de sus manos intento tocar mi cara pero lo esquive.

-No me toques, Uchiha- dije fríamente si el sabia como ser frio pues yo también lo seria, ya era suficiente de Sakura la tonta. El no podía llegar y tocarme cuando él quisiera -Vete de aquí y déjame en paz- exigí.

-No- dijo calmadamente. Qué diablos le pasaba? Quien se creía el?

-Bien sino lo haces gritare- amenace, en un movimiento rápido el estaba frente a mi puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara apoyándose con la pared. Sus ojos oscuros mirándome fijamente, me tenían nerviosa.

-Hazlo- sentí su cálido aliento en mi cara. No pude evitar estremecerme. Trate de agacharme un poco para salirme de estar en medio de sus brazos pero él me agarro por los hombros y me aferro a la pared.

-Que diablos quieres, Uchiha?- Bramé molesta, ya estaba harta de sus incoherencias, el no tenía derecho a interferir en mi vida de esa manera. El tomo mi mentón con su mano haciéndome mirarlo, oh... Por kami... Su sharingan estaba activado.

-Escúchame bien, Sakura, solo lo diré una vez- dijo apretando mi mentón, sus ojos lo hacían lucir más peligroso que nunca -No vas a casarte, no lo permitiré, y aléjate de esa mala imitación de mi o yo mismo me encargare de acabar con el- claras, precisas y directas sus palabras. Yo me quede fría ni siquiera pude refutarle o defenderme, su tono de voz fue peligroso y serio. Debo admitir que en esos segundos tuve miedo de el cómo jamás había pensado que tendría. Sakura reacciona dijo una voz en mi cabeza, aproveche el momento y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas para alejarlo de mi aprovechando que estaba desprevenido.

-Tu eres el que se tiene que alejar de mi!- le grite mientras sostenía mi vestido para taparme mientras hablaba.

-hmp- fue todo lo escuche de el, esto alimento mi rabia.

-Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, yo estoy y me caso cuando yo quiera con quien yo quiera- grite y sin darme cuenta lagrimas rodaban por mi cara.

-Ya estas advertida- dijo secamente acercándose a mí. Yo retrocedí de nuevo, otra vez mi espalda choco con la pared, maldije en mis adentros el siempre terminaba acorralándome -Tan inocente...- murmuró a solo centímetros de mi, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, trate de moverme pero el apretó sus manos a mí, estaba sin salida, si utilizaba mis manos para quitar las suyas de mi, dejaría al descubierto mis senos, el vestido se abriría, Sasuke era astuto lo acepte. El arrecosto su cuerpo al mío y sentí su respiración en mi cuello mientras sus manos bajaban a mis nalgas y las apretaba.

-Basta...no...Por favor- supliqué, el tomo mis manos haciendo que mi vestido se abriera y me dejara totalmente expuesta. Sus ojos negros se posaron en mi cuerpo, me sonroje y baje la mirada no podía verlo mirándome así -Sasuke...no otra vez, no me toques- rogué temblando por el frio que sentía, con la ventana abierta y mi vestido roto a la mitad el viento me hacía temblar, podía sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Solo vine a advertirte- dijo separándose de mi, rompiendo todo contacto.

-Porque no puedo casarme? Desde cuando te importa mi vida, Uchiha? No tengo porque hacer lo que tú dices, no te mereces más que mi desprecio- dije claramente, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia dentro de mi desde que él se fue.

-Hmp- sus monosílabos dispararon mi rabia. Ahora si que me iba a tener que escuchar!

-Vete al diablo, Uchiha. Tú te fuiste, traicionaste la aldea! Nos abandonaste, no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrimos, la impotencia que Naruto y yo sentimos, y sin importarnos seguimos buscándote para que nos rechazaras una y otra vez, incluso estuviste a punto de matar a naruto de no ser por Sai! Así que no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, decidiste tu venganza por encima de la gente que te ama- me quedé sin aire por hablar rápido, lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas - Yo te amaba...tanto...tanto que dolía, y me humille ante ti te rogué que te quedaras o me llevaras contigo... Y a ti no te importo me dejaste llorando en una banqueta! Así que no tienes derecho a llegar ahora y pretender usarme para tu placer- grite limpiando las lagrimas de mi cara, Sasuke solo permaneció en silencio -Lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es dejarme ser feliz con Sai- en un movimiento rápido Sasuke tomo mi cara en sus manos, pude ver rabia en su cara.

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo frente a mí, Sakura, no me hagas enojar- balbuceo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se veía peligroso. Sentí su aliento en mi cara, sus labios acercándose a los míos.

-No...Sasuke por favor, no lo hagas. Quiero dejarte atrás en mi pasado, por favor no dejes mas recuerdos de ti, en mi- rogué, tenía suficiente ya con todo lo que había pasado con el, siempre soñé desde niños cuando lo conocí mi primer beso con él, si él me besaba causaría estragos en mi mente.

-Tú aun me amas-afirmo, rozando sus labios con los míos.

-No...-murmure tratando de evitarlo.

-Sasuke-sama- una voz nos interrumpió, me sentí salvada, ese alguien había evitado que mi primer beso con Sasuke se llevara a cabo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y me permitió ver quién era, era una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y lentes lucia molesta. Una punzada de celos recorrió mi cuerpo quien era ella?

-Que?- pregunto Sasuke indiferente.

-El quiere hablar contigo, sabe que viniste aquí- no supe a quien se refería con "el" pero entendí que Sasuke si, yo aun sostenía mi vestido para cubrirme, la pelirroja me dio una mirada de pies a cabeza.

-Vamos- dijo Sasuke encaminándose a la ventana - Y Sakura, recuerda lo que dije- dijo desapareciendo de mi balcón. Quien era esa pelirroja? A quien se refería cuando dijo "el"? Que iba hacer ahora? Me casaría sin importarme las amenazas de Sasuke? Ahh... Me deje caer en la cama. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Karin's P.O.V (punto de vista)

Sasuke permanecía en silencio mientras regresábamos a la cabaña, esa chica... Debió ser su ex compañera la que el aseguro la otra noche que le pertenecía. Ella parecía no quererlo porque cuando la observe había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y su vestido estaba rasgado a la mitad. A caso Sasuke intentaba forzarla? Me guarde mis preguntas para mí. Madara apareció frente a nosotros. Sasuke y yo nos detuvimos.

- Visitando Konoha, Sasuke? A caso te has puesto nostálgico?- Madara dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke apretó sus puños.

-No, sigo pensando en llevar a cabo mi venganza contra los ancianos y ayudarte a tomar el control de Konoha- Sasuke afirmó. Yo me quede en silencio no tenía mucho que ver con esta conversación.

-Entonces que hacías en Konoha?- pregunto Madara.

-Hay algo más que quiero de la aldea de la hoja- murmuro Sasuke, Madara y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Que mas quieres, Sasuke?- tanto Madara como yo estábamos impacientes por su respuesta.

-Haruno Sakura- respondió Sasuke con su mirada fría sobre Madara. El silencio domino el lugar por completo. Yo miré a Sasuke mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, tanto le importaba esa niña? Como para decirlo frente a Madara? A Sasuke nunca le gustaba mostrar debilidades así sus enemigos no tendrían puntos débiles donde atacarle pero le había revelado su debilidad por esa niña de cabellos rosas a Madara, solo con el fin de obtenerla cuando atacáramos Konoha.

- Tu ex compañera de equipo? Bien, pues tomar lo que quieras – al parecer a Madara le tenía sin cuidado lo que Sasuke hiciera o no con tal lo ayudara a cumplir su objetivo. Sasuke y yo empezamos a movernos de nuevo – Mañana será un hermoso día, no lo creen?- murmuró Madara.

- Hmp- respondió Sasuke mientras se preparaba para continuar.

- Estén listos para mis órdenes, mañana será el último día de Konoha bajo las ordenes de la Hokage- así que mañana atacaríamos Konoha. Al parecer nos esperaba una larga noche para estar listos para mañana. Sasuke y yo seguimos nuestro camino en silencio para la cabaña. Cuando llegamos el camino directo a su cuarto. Yo suspiré y me senté en uno de los muebles de la sala. Suigetsu apareció de la nada, venia con una extraña expresión en su cara.

- Que?- pregunté porque me estaba incomodando la manera en la que me miraba. El se acerco mas y mas sin media palabras – Charco andante? Qué te pasa?- pregunté ya que me preocupa su silenciosa cercanía. De pronto posó sus labios sobre los míos, yo me quede con los ojos bien abiertos, debía admitir que sus labios se sentían suaves…pero qué demonios…? Yo le estaba respondiendo el beso… _Karin! Que haces! Tu amas a Sasuke-kun _grito una voz en mi cabeza pero oh dios quien diría que Suigetsu sabría besar tan bien…su lengua acariciaba el interior de mi boca con tanta suavidad que enviaba hilos de placer a mi cuerpo…tenía que detenerlo, me levanté empujándolo! El sonreía de medio lado.

- mmmm – murmuró pasando su lengua por sus labios. Qué diablos me paso? Retrocedí pero antes de correr como una cobarde a mí cuarto…

- Esto nunca paso, Suigetsu – murmuré huyendo a mi habitación, solo alcancé a escuchar su risa a lo lejos.

**Bueno se acerca el gran día del ataque a Konoha!!! Espero les haya gustado espero sus reviews! Ahhh un poco de KarinXSuigetsu en honor a ****nachi123. ****Y para ponerle más drama a la historia jejeje bueno se despide Arix-kun! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa! A todos los fans del sasusaku!! Aquí les traigo la continuación! Particularmente me gusto escribir este capítulo. Jeje me gusta la acción! ****Bueno espero que les guste! Y como siempre estoy abierta a criticas (constructivas) y a saber lo que piensan!! Bueno ya los dejo leer!! Matta ne! Arix! Ahhh y gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan un review!! Los amo por tomarse un tiempito para escribir un comentario :)! Ahora siii chaitoo! **

**Disclaimer : Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen si lo hicieran habría mucho Sasusaku!! **

**Objetivos**

El sol acariciando mi cara me despertó aquella mañana, ya había tomado mi decisión respecto a Sasuke, el no se merecía que yo cambiara los planes de mi vida, el estuvo ausente por tanto tiempo nos causó tanto daño a naruto y a mí, así que si yo había decidido seguir con mi vida sería lo mejor para todos. Decidí aceptar la proposición de Sai, me casaría con el ese mismo día. Tenía miedo de que Sasuke apareciera o hiriera a Sai pero recordé que estábamos en Konoha mi territorio donde todos nos defenderían a Sai y a mí, así que me preparé, avisé a las personas más cercanas, le pedí a Ino que buscara mi vestido de novia en la tintorería. Ino casi muere cando le dije que planeaba casarme ese mismo día, bien todo estaba listo, me encontraba de nuevo en aquel cuarto de la iglesia terminando de arreglarme pero esta vez Ino permanecía conmigo no me atrevería a estar sola ahí de nuevo, los recuerdos me atormentaron, el espejo, mi vestido pero sacudí mi cabeza para alejarlos. Ino me sonrió mientras abríamos la puerta para salir al pasillo que me llevaría a la entrada principal de la iglesia. Naruto me esperaba en la entrada con su brazo extendido el me entregaría a Sai en el altar.

- Naruto – dije sonriendo.

- Estas hermosa, Sakura-chan – respondió sonriente agarrando mi brazo amablemente. La marcha nupcial comenzó todo el mundo estaba de pie. Pude observar a Tsunade-sama en una de las primeras filas con una expresión de satisfacción, ella había sido más que mi maestra, mi compañera, mi madre. Le sonreí, a su lado estaba Kakashi-sensei quien sonrió debajo de su máscara después de tantos años de conocerlo sabia cuando sonreía. Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji estaba en otra fila saludando con una mano, no podía creer que hubieran venido. Mi boda, mi sueño desde pequeña se estaba llevando a cabo, cuando lo soñaba de pequeña quería que Sasuke fuera el que estuviera en el altar esperándome. Sacudí ese recuerdo amargo para mirar hacia el altar y ver a… Sasuke? Mi corazón se detuvo, yo me detuve en seco en medio del camino hacia al altar, apreté el brazo de naruto como si vida dependiera de ello.

- Sakura-chan?- Naruto preguntó preocupado, nadie se había alarmado. Sasuke estaba ahí en el altar en el lugar donde debía estar Sai ¿Por qué nadie se alarmaba? Nisiquiera Tsunade-sama parecía alterada. Todo se volvió oscuro, viento frio rozaba mi piel. ¿A dónde se habían ido todos? No podía ver más que oscuridad y Sasuke caminando hacia mí.

- Te has vuelto terca, Sakura – dijo fríamente acercándose a mí. Yo retrocedí mirando hacia todos lados ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

- Sasuke…- dije retrocediendo, esa oscuridad parecía no tener fin, cuando lo miré a los ojos, el miedo corrió por mis venas con desesperación…ese…era…sus ojos… - Tus ojos…- murmuré incrédula.

- He desarrollado el Mangekyo Sharingan – aclaró tomándome por mi mentón – Esto apenas comienza – dijo y de pronto todo se volvió claro, parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz de nuevo y lo que encontré fue un Naruto preocupado mirándome. Todos lucían preocupados en la iglesia. Y ahí fue que lo entendí…fue un genjutsu, no fue real.

- Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien?- preguntó naruto preocupado, yo solo asentí mientras le tomaba el brazo indicándole que debíamos continuar. Esta vez miré al altar y vi a un Sai preocupado pero se veía tan bien con esa ropa. Caminé tomando aire, aun mi corazón latía con desespero, si Sasuke me había atrapado en un genjutsu tenía que estar cerca. Oh por Kami… estaba cerca. Cuando llegamos al altar Naruto dio mi mano a Sai diciendo que me cuidara bien yo permanecía distraída. Tomé la mano de Sai y mire hacia el frente, observando al sacerdote. El sacerdote estaba saludando a todos y dándoles la bienvenida, cuando se escucharon fuertes explosiones seguidas de gritos. Todos volteamos a ver a la puerta de la iglesia y ahí estaba Sasuke con otras tres personas incluyendo la pelirroja que lo fue a buscar la noche anterior a mi habitación. Pude sentir como Sai se tensaba a mi lado, al igual que Naruto quien dio un paso al frente.

- Sasuke! – exclamó naruto caminando hacia él. Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama intercambiaron miradas. Tsunade-sama tomó del hombro a Naruto y lo hizo retroceder.

- Uchiha Sasuke, eres un renegado de la aldea de la hoja, a menos que vengas a pedir clemencia, no tenemos más opción que encarcelarte- exclamó Tsunade-sama, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Clemencia? ¿Pedir clemencia a la aldea culpable de que mi clan haya sido asesinado? ¿Pedir clemencia a los ancianos que son culpables de la muerte de mi hermano? – murmuró Sasuke amargamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Tsunade-sama que lucía confundida.

- No importa – respondió Sasuke desenvainando su Katana. Todos se posicionaron defensivamente incluyendo Sai, que se puso frente a mí protectoramente.

- Quédate detrás de mí, Sakura – murmuró Sai, pero pude ver claramente como Sasuke me miraba a través de Sai. El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso. Fue naruto quien rompió el silencio incomodo.

- ¿A qué has venido, Sasuke? ¿Quieres volver? Tu aun eres mi amigo, sé que es un lazo que nos unirá siempre – murmuró Naruto mirando al suelo, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

- Sigues siendo un estúpido, Naruto – respondió Sasuke mirando directamente a los ojos a Naruto. Yo sentí el dolor que naruto sintió con esas palabras. No pude evitarlo y caminé hacia el frente Sai me tomó del brazo evitando que avanzara mas pero logré hablar.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes a matarnos? – pregunté directamente, el silencio rodeo la iglesia. La pelirroja a un lado de Sasuke me miró como si estuviera reconociéndome. Sasuke no respondió pero desapareció y apareció frente a mí, todo paso muy rápido.

- Tu sabes lo que quiero – alcanzó a murmurar Sasuke, antes de volver a desaparecer. Sai se puso delante de mí, al igual que naruto y Kakashi-sensei.

- Mantente alejado de ella – exigió Sai enojado, Sasuke volvió aparecer en el lugar donde había estado como si nada hubiera pasado. Tsunade-sama hizo una señal y Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji corrieron a atacar a Sasuke.

- Sai, lleva a Sakura a un lugar seguro. Por la forma en la que Sasuke la ha estado mirando, temo que ella sea parte de sus objetivos – pidió Tsunade-sama a Sai, Sai solo asintió y saco su gran pergamino comenzando a dibujar un ave.

- Ninpō Chōjū Giga! – exclamó Sai y el ave cobró vida, nos subimos en el ave y comenzamos a dirigirnos a unos de los ventanales de la iglesia. Pero pude observar como uno de los compañeros de Sasuke, un tipo de cabello azulado se dirigía a nosotros corriendo rapidez. De pronto se transformó en una oleada de agua que mojó por completo el ave de Sai, causando que la tinta comenzara a escurrir y cayéramos al suelo de inmediato.

- Ahh…! - alcancé a gritar antes de estrellarme con el suelo, Sai cayó a unos diez pasos de mi.

- Sakura ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sai levantándose. Me extendió su mano y yo la tomé para levantarme, estaba adolorida e incómoda. Mi vestido era hermoso pero no era lo más cómodo para una situación como esa. Lo que vi a continuación me dejo sin aliento, la iglesia se había transformado en un campo de batalla Kunais iban y venían fuego, rayos estallaban por todas partes. Oh por Kami, Sasuke permanecía en medio de todos, su mirada encontró la mía por unos segundos mientras esquivaba unos golpes de Lee. Pude ver como sus compañeros de equipo se dirigían a la puerta de la iglesia ¿Qué planeaban?

- Ya me he cansado de jugar – murmuró Sasuke, haciendo que todos se detuvieran en sorpresa, pude ver como sus ojos se volvían de aquella forma que había visto en el genjutsu…oh no…el mangekyo sharingan corrí tratando de advertir a los demás.

- Tengan cuidado! - grité a todos Naruto me miró desconcertado tenia algunos rasguños en su cara. Pero fue demasiado tarde mi advertencia.

- Amaterasu! – exclamó Sasuke, y unas llamas oscuras comenzaron a gobernar la iglesia. Todos se concentraron en técnicas para escapar de las llamas negras, gritos de desesperación y agonía adornaron el lugar, yo me volteé pero vi que Sai estaba envuelto en llamas.

- Oh no! Sai!!- grité corriendo hacia el pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me elevaba por los aires – Kyaaaaaa!!! Sai!!!- Grité al ver que me alejaban de él, nos detuvimos en el borde de una de las ventanas. Me solté del agarre de mi cintura y me volteé para ver lo que esperaba.

- Sasuke – dijo con rabia, el no me estaba mirando, estaba viendo a todos en la iglesia, se veía que se estaba esforzando ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero luego lo entendí, las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse, hasta que se apagaron por completo, al parecer nadie había muerto solo habían heridos. Sai tocia en el suelo donde lo había dejado. Entonces lo comprendí, Sasuke no había querido matarlos, había querido distraerlos y debilitarlos para… oh Kami no, tomarme a mí. Volvió su mirada a mí, yo retrocedí y traté de saltar hacia dentro de la iglesia pero Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero estaba igual de fríos que siempre – Suéltame! - exigí pero el solo sonrió de medio lado, sentí un golpe seco y como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

- Sakura!!- el grito se Sai fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en los brazos de Sasuke y que todo se volviera negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaa!! Aquí estoy de nuevo! No estaba muerta estaba de parranda (8) jajaja ya me dejo las bromas de mal gusto, lamento haber tardado ya saben la universidad es un poco extenuante a veces! X.x! **

**Disclaimer: **Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Pertenecen a kishimoto-sama!

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Son lo máximo!!! **

**Ikare: **aww tu review en el capitulo 5 me llego al corazón!! *.*! Me alegra que te guste la historia! Y la escribo con todo mi amor por el sasusaku para que la disfrutes! Muchas gracias por comprender que estar en la universidad a veces nos quita demasiado tiempo y no nos deja escribir en paz! Arigato! :)

**Chio-miau: **gracias por tomarte algo de tu valioso tiempo para dejarme siempre un review! Significa mucho para mí!!! Un abrazote!

**Kyo-nakamura**: me alegra que te guste la pareja de Suigetsu y Karin, jejeje disfrutaras este capitulo XD ops spoiler jajaja gracias por tus reviews!

**Marijf22:** si pobre Sai jejeje Sasuke no lo deja ser feliz con Sakura, es muy obstinado jejeje gracias por tus reviews!

**Gracias a todos los demás!!! Cada review de ustedes es una nota de inspiración para mi! Bueno los dejo leer!!**

**Cautiva**

Mi cabeza dolía, quería abrir mis ojos pero me costaba los sentía tan pesados, mi cuerpo estaba adormecido por completo, finalmente pude abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue una gran ventana que dejaba colar una gran cantidad de luz, mis ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, me senté y pude observar que me encontraba en una cama pasé mis manos por mi cara intentando terminar de despertarme, pero cuando levante las manos sentí peso en ellas y las observé, tenia una especie de esposas de metal en ambas muñecas… una cadena se unía a ellas y pude ver que la cadena era larga y estaba unida a una especie de gancho en una de las paredes…

- Pero que…?- me pregunté a mi misma, yo estaba encadenada, y ahí fue donde todos los recuerdos me atacaron, la boda, Sai, Sasuke, la batalla en la iglesia, Amaterasu y el ultimo grito de desesperación de Sai antes de perder la conciencia. Oh por kami… miré hacia todos lados y solo vi una pequeña mesa de noche y la gran ventana que tenia un enrejado que se veía fuerte. Miré mis manos de nuevo haciendo intentos inútiles de romper las cadenas, no podía creer que me tuvieran encadenada como un animal. Me levanté de la cama, al menos las cadenas era largas, aun tenia puesto mi vestido de novia. No debí estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo porque aun era de día. Habían dos puertas, revisé una de ellas y me di cuenta que era un baño, la cerré de nuevo ya que la puerta de la salida debía ser la otra, pero cuando intentaba llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que las cadenas no me dejaban, por supuesto! Debí suponerlo, intenté concentrar chakra en mis manos pero no pude, sentía como si el chakra de mi cuerpo hubiera sido drenado – Muy astuto, Uchiha – dije para mi misma, que era lo que el pretendía? Tenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad? No lograba entender cuales eran sus intenciones. La puerta a la que yo no alcanzaba llegar por las estúpidas cadenas se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja que siempre acompañaba a Sasuke. Ella me miró con… envidia? Pero después su mirada cambio a confusión hasta finalmente mirarme con tristeza. Deslizo una bandeja en la mesita de noche, olía muy bien la comida pero no podía darme el lujo de comer así que caminé hacia la mesa y tumbé la bandeja hacia ella.

- Que demonios es lo que quieren de mi? Porque me tienen atada como un animal?!- le grité, la pelirroja solo retrocedió ajustando sus lentes.

- No es a mi a la que tienes que preguntarle eso, todos tenemos las mismas preguntas en la cabeza, no entendemos que es lo que quiere Sasuke-sama contigo- respondió calmadamente Sasuke-sama? Al parecer aquella pelirroja le tenía mucha confianza y respeto – Deberías comer, no somos tan desalmados como para querer que mueras de hambre – dijo recogiendo la bandeja del suelo.

- No necesito ni su comida ni sus preocupaciones, déjenme ir – pedí ya que aquella chica no se veía mala persona.

- No puedo hacer eso, ordenes de Sasuke-sama – respondió y dio un suspiro al caminar con la bandeja a la puerta. La observé irse y me senté en la cama, me pregunté que habría pasado en Konoha, estarían todos bien? Una oleada de preocupación me azotó, si la aldea estaba en batalla me necesitarían mas que nunca para sanar heridos y ayudar. Sentí tanta rabia contra Sasuke en ese momento pero a la vez confusión, porque después de tanto tiempo el decide aparecer en mi vida? No dejarme ser feliz. Uchiha y su estúpida arrogancia. La puerta de nuevo se abrió pero ni siquiera me moleste en voltear, si esa pelirroja traía comida de nuevo, volvería a tirar esa bandeja al suelo.

- Sakura – esa voz, un escalofrió se deslizo por toda mi columna vertebral. Me volteé solo para ver lo que sabía que vería, Uchiha Sasuke; su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal y pude notar que lucia cansado y tenia varios rasguños en su bien formado pecho… _'que haces? Grítale! Dile que te dije ir' _la voz en mi cabeza me trajo a la realidad me levanté y caminé hacia el con determinación, la cual quedo anulada al darme cuenta que mis cadenas no me dejaban llegar hasta el.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de mi?! ¿Por qué me tienes encadenada como un animal? ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi chakra? ¿Qué paso con Konoha? – preguntas y mas preguntas salían de mi boca. El solo se quedo ahí frente a mi mirándome con esos ojos negros que no tenían ninguna expresión – Respóndeme! – le grité e intente en vano halar una de mis manos intentando romper la cadena pero no funcionó solo logre que me doliera horriblemente la muñeca.

- Es inútil, solo lograras hacerte daño si intentas romperlas – dijo el inexpresivamente caminando hacia a mi. Oh no no me gustaba que se acercara a mi de esa forma, retrocedí dos pasos.

- Mantente alejado de mi – exigí retrocediendo dos pasos mal porque el seguía avanzando.

- O sino que? – preguntó tomando las cadenas de mis manos del suelo y jalándolas hacia el, traté inútilmente de evitarlo pero antes de que pudiera frenarme ya estaba estampada contra su duro pecho. El soltó mis cadenas y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Suéltame! – grité tratando de zafarme de el pero el solo sonrió de medio lado ¿Por qué demonios sonreía?

- Sigues siendo una molestia – murmuró y sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, me quedé fría de la impresión y sentí como su lengua rozaba mis labios pidiendo entrada, sus labios eran tan suaves cuantas veces había soñado con besar a Sasuke-kun, sin darme cuenta estaba respondiéndole deje que su lengua entrara en mi boca y acariciara mi interior haciéndome estremecer, mandando pequeños hilos de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo. Sentí una de sus manos dejar mi cara para acariciar mi espalda y bajar hasta mi trasero, el cual apretó haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido. Su boca abandono la mía para bajar a mi mentón luego mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mis muslos, sentía como si la ropa me quemara como si quisiera deshacerme de ella así podría sentir el mejor el contacto de sus manos con mi piel. Sentí como el bajaba el cierre del corsé de mi vestido, mi cuerpo vibro a la expectación, sus manos trazaron pequeñas caricias alrededor de mi desnuda espalda. Sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos con desesperación mientras mi corsé bajaba y dejaba mis senos expuestos, sentí el calor de su pecho rozar con mis pezones haciéndome gemir nuevamente; con una de sus manos tomó uno de mis senos y acaricio el pezón haciéndome arquearme mientras su lengua recorría mi boca, no podía soportarlo sentía una presión en mi vientre que rogaba por ser liberada, sus labios abandonaron mi boca para deslizar pequeños besos alrededor de cuello y bajar hasta mis senos cuando su lengua caliente hizo contacto con mi pezón, sentí desfallecer.

- Ah… Sasuke-kun! – exclamé soltando un gemido, sentí como el se estremeció al escucharme y subió una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas. Moví una de mis manos para acariciar su cabello mientras succionaba mis pezones y vi la esposa en mi muñeca que se unía a la cadena, volví bruscamente a la realidad y lo empujé apartándome de el. Tapé mis senos con ambas manos ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? '_deseo, lujuria, sexo' _murmuró una voz en mi cabeza. Espanté esos pensamientos y retrocedí porque el se estaba acercando a mi de nuevo. El estaba sonrojado y ahora sus ojos tenia una expresión de deseo que me intimido, jamás nadie en mi vida me había mirado así como si quisiera desnudarme y comerme con los ojos. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, genial no tenia donde mas retroceder -No te acerques, Sasuke – advertí estirando mi mano en señal de que se detuviera mientras con la otra tapaba mis senos.

- ¿Qué paso con _Sasuke-kun_? – preguntó irónicamente. Yo no respondí, cuando llego a estar solo unos centímetros de mi, corrí para escaparme de estar entre el y la pared pero sentí como me halaba de nuevo por mis cadenas y me estrellaba de nuevo contra su duro pecho, que no era lo único duro que pude sentir en su cuerpo – No tienes escapatoria, Sakura – susurró en mi oído. Traté de zafarme de nuevo pero el me tomó de ambas muñecas y empezó a besar mi cuello bajando hasta mis senos expuestos; me sentí vulnerable no había nada que yo pudiera hacer si el quería tocarme o besarme y lo podía hacer en contra de mi voluntad por lo visto.

- No… Sasuke… por favor – dejé mi orgullo a un lado y supliqué, pero el no se detuvo. Sus manos liberaron mis muñecas solo para tocarme de nuevo, pero esta vez quería que se detuviera aunque a mi cuerpo le agradara su toque. El me volteó haciéndome sentir su miembro duro en mi trasero mientras agarraba mis senos.

- Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, Sakura – susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. No quería que las cosas fueran así, yo no quería ser un objeto sexual para el, solo la chica de la que el se satisficiera cuando le diera la gana.

- Suéltame… por favor- supliqué de nuevo pero esta vez no siguió, pude sentir como se tensaba mientras me soltaba. De nuevo tapé mis senos para darme la vuelta y observar a un Sasuke confundido y enojado. Se acercó bruscamente a mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

- Tu inocencia va a ser mía – afirmó y salió de la habitación tan rápido que apenas pude verlo, me quedé sin aliento, fría me rodeé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No entendía muy bien que era lo que Sasuke pensaba, pero algo si me había quedado claro, el no iba a descansar hasta que yo fuera suya y mientras en el me tuviera en su poder yo tenia todas las de perder.

**Karin P.O.V (Punto de vista) **

De nuevo caminando con esta estúpida bandeja para la habitación de esa pelirosa que al parecer se llamaba Sakura, pero las ordenes de Sasuke habían sido estrictas solo yo podía entrar en esa habitación, Juugo no debía no fuera a ser que perdiera el control estando ahí y Sakura estaba indefensa ya que Sasuke había drenado su chakra aparte de que estaba encadenada, y Suigetsu menos quien sabe que seria capaz de hacerle ese pervertido. Así que me tocaría se la mucama de la recién llegada, genial. Entré a la habitación de la mala gana, pero con lo que me encontré mi humor cambio rápidamente, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo con el corsé de su vestido a la mitad, se tapó sus senos instintivamente con una mano pero sin mirarme, lagrimas secas se encontraban en ambas mejillas. Sentí mucha pena por ella y no quería ni imaginarme que era lo que Sasuke le había hecho cualquier sentimiento de celos por esta chica desapareció de mí porque al parecer ella también pagaba las consecuencias del carácter perturbador que Sasuke poseía.

- Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche, al ver que no respondía me acerqué a ella y me agaché - ¿Estas bien? – pregunté de nuevo ella solo asintió. La ayudé a levantarse – Un baño te haría bien, para calmarte no se… supongo – se me daba muy raro todo esto de ser agradable pero la verdad es que valía la pena intentarlo, ella me escuchó y entro al baño pocos minutos después escuché la regadera. Tal vez seria momento para irme pero me sentí un poco mal si la dejaba así pero recordé que ella no tendría ropa limpia que ponerse, salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a mi habitación, busqué algo de ropa limpia y salí del cuarto encontrándome de frente con Suigetsu. Había estado evitándolo desde que nos besamos el otro día.

- ¿Vas a prestarle de tu ropa? Mmm esa niña debe haber tocado tu frio corazón – afirmó irónicamente. Yo le di una mirada de pocos amigos y me dirigí al corredor. De repente sentí unos brazos que me empujaron y choqué mi cara con la pared y sentí un cuerpo flaco y varonil arrecostandose a mi espalda, manteniéndome pegada a la pared.

- ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- pregunté tratándome de soltarme.

- Me has estado evitando, Karin – Suigetsu dijo en mi oído, su aliento me hizo estremecer.

- No se de que hablas – mentí, sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaba en mi pierna, su toque me hacia temblar… su lengua trazó varias caricias en mi cuello, una oleada de calor me azotó sin piedad; Su otra mano se metió por debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi abdomen, el calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba, no podía ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas a el pero podía sentir su aliento acelerarse mientras me tocaba, la mano que acariciaba mi pierna se deslizó hasta tocar mi entrepierna por encima de mi short. Solté un inevitable suspiro mientras su mano tocaba en círculos mi entrepierna haciéndome estremecer. Sin poder evitarlo mis caderas se movieron al son de su toque y pude sentir su hombría dura en mis nalgas rozándome excitándome mas, deslizó su otra mano y toco uno de mis senos por encima de camisa…por kami me estaba llevando a la locura, si su toque tenia ese efecto en mi por encima de la ropa no me quería imaginar como seria sin ella.

- ¿Por qué niegas que me deseas? ¿A quien tratas de engañar? ¿A ti misma?- susurró en mi oído apretando uno de mis pezones a través de la tela. Solté un pequeño gemido. Escuché una tos incomoda a unos cuantos centímetros de nosotros de inmediato empujé a Suigetsu y me volteé para ver a Juugo observándonos sorprendido, tenia un vaso de jugo en una mano y en la otra un pan. Me sentí tan avergonzada que ni siquiera dije algo, salí disparada por el corredor a la habitación de Sakura_. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?_ Me pregunté a mi misma.

**Sakura P.O.V (punto de vista)**

Me encontraba sentada ahora en la cama, ya estaba mas calmada el baño me había relajado aunque fue bastante incomodo bañarme con esas cadenas pero al menos llegaban hasta el baño, había intentado comer algo de la comida que me había traído la pelirroja pero solo alcancé a pasar algunos bocados, no tenia mucho apetito, tenia solo la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, porque no me sentía con ganas de ponerme mi vestido de novia de nuevo, recordé a Sai siempre tan bueno conmigo me pregunté si estaría bien, si me estaría buscando, en la ventana pude ver que ya estaba oscureciendo, en ese momento de no ser por Sasuke estaría en mi luna de miel con Sai, habían tantas cosas que no entendía de mis sentimientos ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así cada vez que Sasuke me tocaba? Porque solo deseaba a entregarme a el… darle lo que necesitara de mi así solo fuera mi cuerpo ¿Por qué? La puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos. Era la pelirroja de nuevo.

- Er… traje algo de ropa – dijo con dificultad, ella había sido agradable conmigo hacia unos minutos, pero vi que estaba sonrojada y un poco sudaba como si viniera de pasar una vergüenza.

- Gracias – dije tomando la ropa y dirigiéndome al baño, era una camisa sin mangas y sin tiras un especie de top largo, noté que ella le había quitado las tiras así yo podría ponérmela ya que con las cadenas era imposible usar algo con tiras o mangas, cuando salí del baño para mi sorpresa ella aun estaba ahí ahora sentada en la cama con una expresión pensativa – Me queda bien, al parecer eres mi talla – dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa, ella no tenia la culpa de lo que Sasuke hiciera conmigo así que no vi motivos para odiarla.

- Lamento que tengas que estar así – dijo señalando las cadenas.

- No es tu culpa – dije sentándome en la otra esquina de la cama, era extraño pero me sentía a gusto con esta chica. Ella acomodó sus lentes de nuevo al parecer era una costumbre.

- Me llamo Karin – yo solo sonreí ya que sabia que ella conocía mi nombre - ¿te hizo daño? – preguntó nerviosamente como asustada de que no debiera preguntar.

- No…aun pero cuando el quiere algo, no para hasta conseguirlo – respondí recordando como había dejado Konoha para ir en busca de venganza y matar a su hermano, y lo consiguió. Y ahora quería acabar con Konoha y tenerme.

- Lo se – concordó Karin.

- Sabes ¿Si las personas de la aldea esta bien? – pregunté esperando que todos mis amigos estuviera bien.

- Konoha esta bien, solo fue una misión de reconocimiento para ver que habilidades u debilidades tenían los ninjas de Konoha, el verdadero ataque aun no tiene fecha – respondió honestamente, yo asentí y le sonreí en agradecimiento, al menos las personas que quería estaban bien. Karin se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hizo ademan de despedida con una mano, ya que para ambas resultaba extraño hablar con tanta normalidad debido a las circunstancias. Yo me acosté en la cama mirando fijamente el techo vi imágenes del sonriente Naruto y Sasuke serio en nuestras primeras misiones cuando éramos compañeros, Sasuke siempre protegiéndome, luego recordé cuando le supliqué a Sasuke que se quedara, la tristeza en Naruto por la ida de su mejor amigo, los ojos fríos de Sasuke al intentar matar a Naruto con su katana cuando Sai lo evito, el parecía otra persona. Dos lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, todo lo que naruto y yo sufrimos por el, no perdimos jamás nuestras esperanzas de encontrarlo y de que volviera a nosotros. Y ahora yo estaba en su poder, ese Sasuke que no reconocía aunque mi corazón se volviera loco cuando lo veía, el fue mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión pero ese Sasuke frio y vengador no fue del que me enamoré. Es que a caso debajo de toda esa frialdad quedaba algún rastro del Sasuke serio y protector del que yo me había enamorado desde pequeña? El sonido de la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos, me senté en la cama. Era el. Sasuke solo cerró la puerta detrás de el, yo limpié mis lagrimas.

- Tenemos que hablar, Sakura – dijo fríamente mirándome con sus ojos inexpresivos de nuevo. Yo solo asentí a la expectativa de lo que este nuevo frio Sasuke tendría que decirme.

**Que tendrá que decir el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha? Bueno hasta el próximo capituloo!! Ya saben preguntas, sugerencias, criticas, comentarios déjenme un review :) **

**Arix-Uchiha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenaaaasss!!! Como han estado?? Yo muy ocupada por eso no he tenido tiempo de actualizar antes este fic… se que no es muy largo pero entiéndame… tengo muchas cosas que hacer****!**

**Graciaaaas por sus reviews!!! Ustedes son la mejor inspiración para mi! :D! y bueno ya los dejo leer jeje**

**Disclaimer: **ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

**Tristeza**

El silencio dominaba la habitación, yo permanecía esperando a que Sasuke dijera lo que tenia que decir… mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente no sabia porque siempre que veía a Sasuke me ponía tan nerviosa.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, Uchiha – dije amargamente, sabia que a el no le gustaba que lo llamara así por eso lo hacia, el permaneció parado ahí sin hacer nada. Otro largo momento de silencio rondo la habitación.

- Quiero que te entregues a mi – dijo secamente, el aire salió de mis pulmones dejándome vacía por un segundo de sorpresa… que el quería que?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida aunque lo había escuchado claramente, instintivamente lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho, como si así pudiera mantener la calma.

- Me oíste – respondió el fríamente acercándose a mi, yo retrocedí.

- ¿Y que sino quiero hacerlo? ¿Me obligaras? – le reté dando uno dos pasos atrás, el se detuvo. Parecía que lo estuviera considerando. Oh por kami… que no lo estuviera considerando.

- Hmp – ¿Que fue eso? ¿Un si? ¿Un no? ¿Un tal vez? La sangre corría por mis venas con desesperación, estaba muy asustada.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres, Sasuke? No te entiendo…. Apareces después de tanto tiempo cuando estaba a punto de ser feliz y… - el me interrumpió.

- ¿Ser feliz, huh? Con esa mala imitación de mí – furia corrió por mis venas, claro que hubiera sido feliz con Sai ¿O no?

- Claro que hubiera sido feliz con el – no se porque no soné tan convencida como esperaba. El me tomó de un brazo.

- Escúchame bien, Sakura. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero y en este momento eres tú, no me hagas enojar porque estoy muy cerca de perder el control y dejarme llevar por estas malditas ganas que tengo de tener tu cuerpo – yo me quedé fría… estaba temblando, sacudí mi brazo para soltarme de el pero el me agarró mas fuerte – Preferiría que te entregaras voluntariamente pero se me esta acabando la paciencia – miedo… frio miedo me hizo estremecer… no Sasuke no podía obligarme el no podía hacer eso… ¿Verdad? Tenia que decir algo.

- Tan bajo has caído, Uchiha. Piensas en aprovecharte de una mujer sin defensas, ¡Porque estoy encadenada! ¡Porque no tengo chakra! Que bajo has caído – afirmé como veneno en su cara, pude ver como su cara se transformaba en ira.

- No me importa lo que tu pienses – respondió entre dientes soltándome. Yo sobé mi brazo… me había agarrado fuerte, me dolía un poco.

- No te importa lo que una mujer indefensa tenga que decir ¿No es así? ¡Eres un egoísta y cobarde! – le grité con toda mi rabia retenida, como podía el decir que podría forzarme tan tranquilamente. El apareció repentinamente delante de mí. Vi como sacaba algo de sus pantalones… sonaba como ¿Llaves? Si, un par de llaves doradas estaba en las manos de Sasuke, el tomó mi muñeca y vi como abría la esposa, y así hizo con la otra dejándome libre de las cadenas, sobé ambas muñecas en shock… ¿Me había soltado? Me quedé sin entender. Pero de pronto, el me agarró de la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a besar mi cuello con desespero… no… sentí su mano bajar de mi cintura hasta mis piernas y acariciarlas con violencia, traté de empujarlo de golpearlo pero fue inútil, sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo, metió una de sus manos por debajo de la pequeña falda que Karin me había prestando… mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su mano en mi piel desnuda, yo lo deseaba, debía admitirlo pero no así… yo no quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien que solo lo hacia porque tenia ganas. Una de sus manos acariciaba mis muslos mientras la otra me sostenía por la cintura evitando que me moviera – Sasuke… no… por favor – supliqué, mi orgullo lo había perdido hacia bastante tiempo. El tomó mi mentón en una de sus manos… haciéndome mirar esos profundos ojos negros, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla mojando mis labios – Por favor…no hagas es…- no pude seguir porque paso uno de sus dedos por mis labios mirándolos con deseo. Traté de voltear mi cara pero el agarró mi mentón mas fuerte y estampo sus labios contra los míos, murmullos de negación salían de mi boca mientras el me besaba y me tocaba. El se separó bruscamente agarrando una de mis muñecas obligándome a caminar detrás de el… a la cama… oh no – Sasuke… por favor… no me obligues – traté de zafarme de su agarre pero el solo me empujo a la cama haciéndome caer boca abajo sobre la misma. El se quedó parado detrás de mí, mirándome… recordé que tenia falda debía estar viéndome todo. Iba a voltearme pero el se subió encima de mi, pude sentir su erección en mis nalgas y su respiración acelerada en mi cuello.

- Te dije que no me hicieras enojar – murmuró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, por kami que alguien me ayudara. El se levanto quedando de rodillas en la cama y me tomó de las caderas levantándome un poco para así quedar sobre mis pies y manos en la cama. Subió mi falda hasta mi cintura dejándome expuesta solo con mi ropa interior.

- Sasuke no… por favor por favor – suplique mientras lagrimas de impotencia rodaban por mis mejillas. Escuché el sonido de tela desgarrada y supe que había roto mi ropa interior, sentí el frio en mis muslos, en mi entrepierna, su mano libre comenzó acariciar mi clítoris… se sentía bien… mi cuerpo respondía naturalmente pero yo quería que se detuviera. Un suspiro salió de mis labios no pude contenerlo pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Su mano detuvo la caricia… y sentí uno de sus dedos introducirse en mi… dolió hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a la invasión – Detente… por favor Sasuke… si queda algo bueno dentro de ti… por favor detente te lo suplico – rogué mientras sentía su dedo entrar y salir de mi mientras el soltaba varios suspiros. El se detuvo pero sola para voltearme y subirme encima de mí, me besó de nuevo desesperadamente mientras bajaba mi top dejando mis senos expuestos, los cuales tomó apretándolos con fuerza. En vano traté de golpearlo, el agarró mis muñecas con una mano y las puso encima de mi cabeza. Sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada para evitar que me tocara así, quería gritar por ayuda pero sabia que nadie vendría, en sus ojos podía ver deseo puro, por kami… su erección rozaba mis muslos – Por favor… no por favor Sasuke-kun- dije entre lágrimas. El se tensó… se detuvo respirando agitadamente… se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Hace años dijiste que amabas… y que harías cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz… mantén tu palabra y dame lo que quiero – dijo fríamente antes de salir de la habitación. Yo me quedé temblando en la cama, lagrimas secas permanecían en mi mejilla mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño, cuando llegue al mismo me metí en la ducha con ropa y me senté el suelo sintiendo el agua mojarme por completo. Sasuke…casi… me había violado… aun sentía sus manos agresivas moviéndose en mi cuerpo, su dedo entrando en mi, sus suspiros, y lo peor de todo era que si el podía hacerme lo que el quisiera, no había nadie para detenerlo… escuché alguien tocando la puerta del baño y me tensé.

- Sakura ¿Estas bien? – era Karin sentí alivio mientras veía como abría la puerta.

**Karin P.O.V (Punto de vista)**

Entre al baño pero jamás espere encontrarme con semejante escena, Sakura estaba en el piso del baño medio desnuda con su cara roja y ojos hinchados, tenia las muñecas rojas al igual que sus brazos como si alguien la hubiera agarrado muy fuerte. Me arrodillé a su lado porque ella no me miraba.

- ¿Sakura? – la llamé haciéndola mirarme, ella se aferro a sus rodillas metiendo la cara entre las mismas. Escuché como lloraba y sentí tanta pena por ella… apenas y la conocía pero sabia que ella era buena persona, ella no se merecía esto. Ella lloraba inconsolablemente, no se porque lo hice tal vez por instinto pero me metí a la ducha y me senté detrás de ella y la abracé, en pocos segundos estaba empapada pero no me importo – Shhh… esta bien esta bien… llora si eso necesitas para desahogarte – dije manteniendo mi abrazo.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – Dijo entre lagrimas, yo no sabia que decirle yo tenia muy claro que ella no se merecía nada de esto – El… el… casi me… - trató de decir entre sollozos.

- Shhh… calma… vas a estar bien, lo prometo – no se porque dije eso no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer pero al menos lo intentaría.

- El… yo… no quiero… pero el va a tenerme así… así… yo no quiera – no paraba de llorar así que solo me limite a dejarla desahogarse.

Unos minutos después dejo de llorar, le había dado hipo, me separé de ella y la agarré de ambos brazos para levantarla.

- Vamos, levántate – le dije cerrando la llave del agua quitándole toda esa ropa húmeda, menos mal le había traído mas ropa supuse que la necesitaría, ahora que ya no tenia las cadenas seria mas fácil vestirla. La ayudé a secarse y a ponerse ropa limpia. Ella solo hacia las cosas mecánicamente. Maldito Sasuke la había dejado en shock. Salimos del baño y ella se acostó en la cama – Trata de descansar – dije acariciando su cabello. Salí de la habitación hecha una furia, Sasuke Uchiha me iba a tener que escuchar. No me importo estar todo empapada. Entré al cuarto donde Sasuke se encontraba siempre que necesitaba pensar. El ni siquiera se volteó estaba mirando por una de las ventanas completamente ausente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto frio como siempre.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? Tienes idea de cómo dejaste a esa niña! – grité sin importarme si me mataba ahí mismo.

- No te metas en esto, Karin – amenazó dándose la vuelta pero no iba a lograr intimidarme oh no eso si que no!

- ¡Claro que me meto! ¿A caso pensabas violarla? Te has vuelto loco – dije lo último con rabia.

- Aun soy tu líder, Karin. No lo olvides – amenazó.

- Ella no se merece esto – dije ya un poco mas calmada pero aun sentía tanta rabia - ¿Por qué no la dejas ir, Sasuke?- pregunté tenia que intentarlo le había prometido a Sakura que al menos intentaría hacer algo.

- Eso nunca – respondió secamente. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron entre nosotros, pude notar que Sasuke estaba… ¿Confundido? Así que esta niña le importaba más de lo que el mismo se había querido dar cuenta.

- Si quieres que sea para ti no solo en cuerpo sino en alma, debes actuar diferente. Teniéndola en contra de su voluntad solo hará que te odie y ahí sino habrá vuelta atrás- le aconsejé saliendo de la habitación. El viento frio me dio escalofríos oh rayos había olvidado por completo que aun estaba empapada comencé a caminar a mi habitación.

**Suigetsu P.O.V**

- ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamé viendo como Juugo me ganaba por cuarta vez en cartas. Definitivamente no era lo mío los juegos al azar. Me levanté de la mesa molesto, no me gustaba perder debía admitirlo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Juugo con tono burlón, yo solo me limité a caminar por el largo pasillo de las habitaciones, vi gotas de agua por todo el pasillo, empezaban en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y seguían bajando el pasillo, me limité a seguirlas. Al parecer las gotas terminaban en la habitación de Karin ¿Pero que…? Abrí la puerta pero no esperaba encontrarme a una Karin empapada… su ropa se pegaba a su piel denotando su esbelta figura, no pude evitar quedarme embelesado viéndola, ella se volteó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho…sus grandes y carnosos pechos. _¡Enfócate! _Dijo una voz en mi interior. Pero noté que había tristeza en los ojos de Karin.

- ¿Por qué estas mojada? – ok eso sonó un poco pervertido, genial, lograba sonar pervertido aunque ni siquiera lo intentara, ella levantó una ceja. - Quiero decir… ¿Qué te paso? – acomodé mis palabras.

- Sasuke es un idiota – dijo suspirando – Sakura no se merece esto – continuó.

- ¿Sakura?- ah…luego entendí - ¿La chica de cabello rosa? No se supone que la odias y te estas muriendo de los celos – afirmé, era la verdad eso era lo que esperaba.

- Me cae bien, además nada de esto es su culpa – wow si que estaba sorprendido, jamás pensé que Karin se interesaría por alguien más que no fuera ella misma o Sasuke.

- Oh no será que ya no te interesa Sasuke sino alguien más – dije acercándome a ella seductoramente.

- No estoy de humor – dijo dándome la espalda, se notaba perturbada así que no insistí. Karin no sabia lo mucho que ella me gustaba, desde el primer momento que la vi, había sentido una atracción inmensa… pero ella siempre andaba encima de Sasuke como una tonta. Ahora que habían pasado cosas entres nosotros sabia que no le resultaba para nada indiferente. Instintivamente me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Nos vemos luego – murmuré saliendo de la habitación.

**Sakura P.O.V**

No podía dormir ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, mi mente estaba colapsada no sabia que pensar no sabia que era lo que de verdad quería, '_Hace años dijiste que amabas… y que harías cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz… mantén tu palabra y dame lo que quiero' _esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza… yo le había prometido que seriamos felices juntos si el se quedaba… o que al menos me llevara con el. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por el… el fue mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión lo amé tanto que había llegado a dolerme, pasé tantas noches entre lagrimas anhelando verlo aunque fuera solo una vez mas… y ahora estaba aquí después de que había logrado sacarlo un poco de mi corazón con Sai el había vuelto… y quería que le diera mi cuerpo como si se tratara de un objeto que se da y ya. El no me amaba solo me deseaba… eso era lo que parecía porque el no se interesaba en hablar conmigo solo quería tener mi inocencia… ¿Que pasaría si me entregaba a el? ¿Me dejaría ir? Tal vez cuando consiguiera lo que tanto quería… me dejaría en paz pero tal vez… y solo planeaba tenerme como su objeto de placer para cuando el quisiera. _¿Qué debo hacer? _Me pregunté a mi misma… no sabia que hacer. Pero algo si sabía con seguridad. Lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

- Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. Siempre te amé y siempre te amaré – dije admitiendo mis sentimientos de una vez por todas, nada ganaba con engañarme a mi misma. La pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza ahora era - ¿Qué debo hacer? – me pregunté limpiando mis lagrimas para cerrar mis ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Buenooooo espero les haya gustadooo!!! Ya saben comentarios, dudas, criticas déjenme un review!! :D! !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo sientoooooo!!! Perdónenme!! Clemencia! Se que me he tardado demasiado pero no tienen idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer, estoy terminando semestre en la universidad y pues se me complica todo X_X! No se preocupen puede que me tarde pero siempre continuo y termino mis fics!! Bueno bueno acá tienen el siguiente capitulo no muy largo pero entiéndanme!! Ya solo me faltan dos semanas de clases a lo que termine el semestre les daré muchos capítulos largos en recompensa!**

**GRACIAS por sus reviews!! Significan mucho para mi!**

**Disclaimer: **ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran habría mucho SasuxSaku y Gaara tendría cejas.

**Amor doloroso**

Un nuevo día se levantaba, pude sentir el sol en mi rostro haciéndome abrir mis ojos lentamente. No quería despertar no quería volver a la realidad, todo lo que me había pasado estos días era demasiado para asimilar, aun no sabia que debía hacer respecto a Sasuke, el me había recordado que yo le había prometido darle cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo feliz, ahora el me pedía mi cuerpo pero no estaba segura de si podría dárselo. El había sido tanto para mi, tanto en mi vida pero también había sufrido tanto por el. Habría podido llenar un lago con todas las lagrimas que el me hizo derramar cuando abandono la aldea. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí al baño para asearme, noté que habían shorts y camisas encima del lavamanos sonreí levemente, seguramente Karin las había dejado allí mientras dormía. Ella era la única de ese grupo que se había portado bien conmigo. Luego de asearme y colocarme unos shorts y una camisa me senté en la cama y suspiré; mi estomago chillo, tenia hambre ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la ultima vez que había comido. Me tensé al escuchar la puerta abrirse, como caída del cielo entró Karin con una bandeja llena de comida que olía demasiado bien. Mi estomago chillo de nuevo pero supuse que esta vez en alegría porque iba a ser alimentado, Karin sonrió al escucharlo.

- Parece que vengo en el momento indicado – dijo pasándome la bandeja yo la tomé y la puse encima de la cama y empecé a comer.

- Gracias – dije mirándola a los ojos, ella no tenia que portarse bien conmigo pero sin embargo, lo hacia. Recordé como me había ayudado el día anterior incluso me había abrazado mojándose completa en la ducha conmigo y no le importo – Karin… yo… ayer – empecé pero no sabia de verdad que decir.

- Esta bien, tranquila – dijo sonriendo. Yo me limité a seguir comiendo. Cuando terminé levanté la bandeja.

- Quisiera ayudarte, ya sabes, hacer mi comida; No quiero que te sientas como un sirviente o algo así – traté de explicarme para que ella no me malinterpretara – No voy a intentar escapar – aclaré.

- Tranquila, entiendo que debes aburrirte aquí sola tanto tiempo en estas cuatro paredes, ven conmigo – murmuró mientras caminábamos a la puerta. Salí detrás de ella de la habitación un largo pasillo estaba frente a nosotros, no pensé que ese lugar fuera tan grande. Caminamos pasando varias puertas a ambos lados de nosotras, finalmente llegamos a una puerta y Karin la abrió dejando ver una cocina bastante grande pero había dos personas más ahí. Los otros compañeros que había visto con Sasuke en la iglesia. El chico de cabello azul, el había sido el que nos había atacado a Sai y a mi haciendo que la tinta de la ave en la que íbamos se arruinara, lo fulminé con la mirada al recordar eso. El otro chico de cabello rojizo permaneció en silencio tomando algo en un vaso grande.

- Vaya, Vaya, te atreviste a sacar a la niña, si que eres rara, Karin – dijo el chico de cabello azul en tono burlón. El chico de cabello rojizo me miró e hizo un gesto de saludo.

- Soy Juugo – levantó una de sus manos en señal de saludo.

- Sakura – respondí poniéndome a un lado de Karin, que estaba ocupada arreglando unas cosas.

- Ese charco que ves ahí, es Suigetsu – murmuró Karin señalando despectivamente al chico del cabello azul. Este la miró con rabia pero noté algo en su intercambio de miradas, el la miraba como Sasuke me miraba a veces con… anhelo.

- ¿A quien le dices charco?! – exclamó cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, era gracioso verlo hacerse el ofendido – Solo tienes envidia porque yo puedo mojar cualquier cosa y tu no! – solo al terminar de hablar se quedo en silencio dándose cuenta del doble sentido que tenían sus palabras. Tuve que ser fuerte para no reírme, pero Juugo y Karin estallaron en carcajadas y no pude evitar unírmeles.

- Siempre terminas sonando como un pervertido – se quejó Juugo entre carcajadas. En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta de la cocina, mostrando a un Sasuke serio fulminándonos a todos con la mirada. Todos nos callamos instantáneamente. Un silencio incomodo rodeó la habitación haciéndome tragar fuerte.

- Su desayuno esta en la mesa, Sasuke-sama – murmuró Karin rompiendo ese silencio que me estaba causando una incomodidad nada normal. Sasuke miró hacia la mesa pero luego su mirada encontró la mía haciéndome estremecer, tragué fuerte. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde lo que había pasado el día anterior… desde que el había intentado… forzarme.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Sasuke a sus compañeros como si yo no estuviera ahí.

- Yo… - empecé.

- No te pregunté a ti, Sakura – me interrumpió Sasuke mirando de nuevo a sus compañeros, ah no eso si que me hizo enojar.

- Pues yo estoy aquí, así que porque no me preguntas a mi – le reté dando un paso adelante, no quería que Karin se metiera en problemas por mi culpa. Sasuke me miró con esos ojos negros que podían ver a través de mi, todos los demás permanecieron en silencio ni siquiera sus respiraciones se escuchaban en la habitación. El volteó su mirada de nuevo hacia sus compañeros.

- Karin, responde – pidió mirándola con molestia, oh no Karin no se iba a meter en problemas.

- Yo me salí de la habitación, no tenía seguro y estaba aburrida – dije rápidamente antes de que Karin hablara.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que puedes salir de esa habitación? – preguntó enojado. Yo di otro paso hacia delante.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que necesito permiso para salir? – le reté, sabia que no me convenía enojarlo pero al menos había logrado que desviara su atención de Karin. Ninguno de los demás en la habitación hablaba, permanecían en silencio.

- Aquí no puedes hacer lo que te da la gana, no estas en Konoha- respondió amargamente recordándome que no estaba con mis amigos, mi sensei, mi gente; un nudo se formó en mi garganta pero debía ser fuerte.

- ¡No tengo porque hacer lo que tu digas! – le grité en su cara, sentí como Karin se tensaba a unos paso de mi, ellos parecían temerle a Sasuke. El me tomó bruscamente del brazo jalándome hacia la puerta de la cocina – ¡Suéltame! – exigí tratando de soltarme. Juugo caminó hacia nosotros.

- Sasuke – dijo en modo de queja – Contrólate, no ha hecho nada malo – explicó tratando de hacer que me soltara.

- No te metas en esto, Juugo – respondió el Uchiha fulminándolo con la mirada mientras me jalaba y me sacaba de la cocina. Antes de la puerta se cerrara alcancé a murmurarle a Karin un _'estaré bien' _aunque en realidad no estaba muy segura de eso pero ¿qué era lo peor que Sasuke podía hacerme? ¿Matarme? Ya las cosas habían perdido importancia a este punto. Tratar de zafarme era inútil así que solo me dejé llevar prácticamente rastras de vuelta a mi habitación. Cuando entramos Sasuke me empujó violentamente al centro de mi habitación, sobé mi brazo y me volteé para enfrentarlo ya toda esta situación me tenia harta.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto Sasuke? – Pregunté sin poder evitarlo - ¿Dónde quedo tu humanidad… el Sasuke protector que siempre cuidaba a sus compañeros de equipo? – un nudo se formó en mi garganta y lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mi rostro – Tus compañeros de equipo ahora los tratas como sirvientes como cosas de las que puedes deshacerte, son personas que sienten, viven, sueñan ¿Cómo puedes vivir con tanta soledad? ¿A caso no te ahoga? No tener alguien con el que puedas compartir tus sentimientos… - una lagrima de deslizó por mi mejilla.

- El único sentimiento que hay en mi corazón es el odio – respondió mirándome con sus ojos negros mas oscuros que nunca.

- No es cierto… tu no puedes haberte convertido en una maquina de matar, aunque no quieras tu también sientes, vives, sueñas como todas las personas – dije limpiando las incontrolables lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

- No te hagas ilusiones, no hay más que odio en mi corazón. Estaba destinado a ser lo que soy desde que Itachi asesinó a todo mi clan por orden de los ancianos de Konoha – dijo fríamente, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunté confundida. Los ancianos de Konoha no pudieron ordenar semejante matanza…

- Ya no importa – respondió secamente. ¿De verdad eso era todo lo que quedaba de el? ¿Un cuerpo vacio lleno de odio y dolor? Sin nada más que buscar que la muerte de otras personas… me negaba a creerlo… Sasuke no podía haberse convertido en un hombre tan frio y cruel… como se hacia mostrar; no podía ser… limpié mis lagrimas.

- Compartimos tanto, Sasuke… fuiste el primer lazo de naruto… - pude verlo tensarse al escuchar ese nombre – Si… tu amigo… el te consideraba un hermano no tienes idea de lo que el ha hecho para tratar de encontrarte de hacerte cambiar… porque de verdad le importas…- lagrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas al recordar todo el dolor que había sentido Naruto… la tristeza que se notaba en sus ojos aunque estuviese riendo.

- Naruto es un idiota, que no sabe nada de la realidad – respondió mirando hacia la ventana.

- Un idiota que te quiere, a pesar de que hayas intentado matarlo – dije entre lágrimas. Me dolía tanto ver la frialdad que había en Sasuke. El permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

- Ustedes viven felices en su aldea sin ni siquiera saber lo que le costó a otras personas esa tranquilidad que disfrutan ustedes estos días en Konoha – murmuró secamente como para si mismo pero pude oírlo. No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho a caso… Sasuke de verdad no tenia salvación… ¿A caso no quedaba nada bueno dentro de el?

- Sasuke – dije para que me mirara sus ojos negros encontraron los míos, en sus ojos permanecía la frialdad que el siempre mostraba, comencé a desabotonar mi camisa mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por mi cara, mi camisa cayó al suelo junto con mi sujetador.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, me quité el short quedando solo con mi ropa interior frente a el. El me miró sorprendió, las lagrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas pero lo miré decidida.

- ¿Quieres mi cuerpo? Tómalo – dije decidida – Si ya no queda nada del Sasuke que amé… del Sasuke que hizo que los días de mi infancia estuvieran llenos de ilusiones, del Sasuke al que le escribí mi primera carta de amor… toma mi cuerpo… así dejare de sentir este amor que tanto me hiere…que tanto me duele… así podre odiarte… porque mientras mas veo en lo que te has convertido… mas me duele el amor que siento por ti porque no puedo odiarte cuando debería… - dije casi sin aliento, mi voz se rompió al terminar de hablar. El dolor que me causaba decir estas cosas en voz alta me dejaba sin aliento. El me miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Vi como empezaba a caminar hacia mi, lo miré con expectación… tal vez me tomaría después de todo cerré mis ojos esperando por el.

**Buaaajaaaa! Si se terminó no me maten xD! No los hare esperar mucho lo prometo!! Bueno opiniones, criticas… comentarios déjenme sus reviews!!! **

**Los quiereee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaa genteee!! :D lo se lo se! Me tarde mucho **** lo siento!!! T_T! piedad! Pero asi tarde yo siempre termino mis fics, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo escrito con amor por el Sasusaku! Para ustedes!**

**Disclaimer:** ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Advertencia:** Lemmon! (que conste se los advertí, para que no digan después que los pervierto xD)

**Eres mía, y de nadie mas**

**Sakura P.O.V (punto de vista)**

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras sentía como Sasuke se acercaba a mí, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mí. Ya nada me importaba si lo único que el quería de mi era mi cuerpo se lo daría voluntariamente, me entregaría a el.

-¿Porque estas haciendo esto?- pregunto fríamente, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada oscura sobre mí. Sentí escalofríos de solo ver la forma en la que me miraba.

-Quiero odiarte- respondí sintiendo las lagrimas rodar por mi mejilla.

-No seas ilusa, Sakura. Todo este teatro no va hacerme cambiar nada- dijo amargamente en mi rostro, trate de controlar mis lagrimas, sus palabras eran acido para mi corazón. No sabia que decir; el tomo mi mentón haciéndome mirarlo.

-Sasuke... tu por favor... Debe quedar algo bueno en ti - dije entre sollozos; aun tenia mi esperanza en lo profundo de mi corazón. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Aun sigues siendo la misma niña ingenua de hace años- sentí su mano deslizarse alrededor de mi cintura; su cálido aliento en mi cuello me hizo estremecer. Sentí como lamia mi cuello. Si la única manera que tenia de acercarme a Sasuke era a través de la lujuria, lo haría... Si era la única forma de conectarme con el, debía intentarlo; Tal vez así podría ver si quedaba algo bueno en el... en tanta oscuridad que veía en sus ojos. Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese suavemente, sus labios me recibieron dudosos pero luego me beso acelerando el beso... Estaba desesperado... Como si hubiera estado esperando este beso por mucho tiempo. Tomó mis manos quitándolas de su cara y deslizó su mano por mi espalda llegando a mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza. Solté un pequeño quejido en protesta pero quedo atrapado en sus labios. Dejo mis labios y bajo a mi cuello… su cálido aliento mandaba estremecimientos a todo mi cuerpo. Fuimos besándonos hasta llegar a la cama, el se subió encima de mi y siguió tocándome salvajemente. Mis senos expuestos quedaron a su merced y comenzó a succionarlos haciéndome gemir. Oh por kami lo deseaba tanto. Su lengua dibujo círculos en mis pezones haciéndome estremecer y arquearme hacia el.

-Ah…Sasuke…- murmuré entre gemidos. Su mano se deslizo dentro de mi ropa interior, el contacto de su piel con esa zona tan sensible me hizo arquearme hacia el con desesperación. Las sensaciones que Sasuke me estaba produciendo me tenían sin aliento, su cálido aliento contra mi piel mandaba hilos de lujuria a través de mi cuerpo. Su mano comenzó a hacer círculos en mi intimidad provocando que mi deseo creciera sin control. El introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí, sentí una molestia al principio pero luego mi cuerpo se acostumbro a la invasión. Sus labios se estamparon con los míos mientras me penetraba con su dedo, mis gemidos eran incontrolables pero quedaban atrapados en sus suaves labios. Sasuke desgarró mi ropa interior dejándome completamente desnuda debajo de el, luego se levanto y comenzó a desnudarse frente a mi. Oh por kami el era tan hermoso… su pálida piel brillaba en la oscuridad, tenían tan definidos sus músculos en brazos y piernas, su formado pecho y abdomen me dejaron sin aliento. Sus oscuro cabello que llegaba hasta su cuello hacia un contraste perfecto con su pálida piel. No podía creer que yo podría tenerlo, aunque fuera solo por sexo pero no pude evitar sentirme afortunada de tenerlo desnudo frente a mi. El se subió encima de mi, y sentí su miembro duro rozar mis muslos, me besó de nuevo con desesperación. Mi intimidad palpitaba con la anticipación, quería sentirlo, sabia muy en el fondo que desde que lo había visto por primera vez… había querido ser suya y solo suya. Sentí el miembro de Sasuke rozando mi intimidad, esperé por la invasión, el me penetró suavemente y sentí un dolor indescriptible en mi intimidad. El gimió.

-Sasuke… duele- me quejé tratando de empujarlo pero el siguió introduciéndose en mi. Sentí como mi virginidad se rompía, Su vaivén comenzó a acelerarse calmando el dolor y dejando una sensación agradable dentro de mí. Sin darme cuenta estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo, el dolor había desaparecido. Sus embestidas se volvieron rápidas y salvajes – Ah! Ah! Sasuke-kun!- grité y gemí al mismo tiempo. Sus labios me besaban con desespero mientras me penetraba violentamente.

- Eres mía, y de nadie mas- susurró en mi oído lascivamente. Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer. Era la verdad, siempre le había pertenecido a el y a nadie mas que a el. Sus embestidas se volvieron mas rápidas y desesperadas, sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los míos, era la primera vez que no veía frialdad en sus ojos; sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse esperando por la liberación… el placer rodeó todo mi cuerpo agresivamente cuando alcancé el orgasmo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamé sintiendo mi cuerpo explotar en placer. El me embistió un par de veces más y lo sentí tensarse y gemir fuertemente mientras sentía algo caliente derramarse dentro de mí. El se derrumbó encima de mí respirando agitadamente, los latidos de nuestros corazones se podían escuchar claramente. Su cuerpo caliente encima del mío me hizo sentir como parte de el, acaricié su cabello suavemente, lo sentí tensarse y se levanto bruscamente de la cama. Claro había olvidado toda la situación entre nosotros; el solo quería mi cuerpo no mi cariño. Lo observé vestirse rápidamente, yo solo tomé la sabana para cubrirme. El silencio permaneció entre nosotros haciéndome sentir incomoda, el caminó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo; yo respiré profundo ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué el se quedara abrazado conmigo? ¿Qué me dijera que también me amaba? Psss el tenia razón yo si de verdad que era una ilusa, supongo que en cuestiones del corazón uno siempre mantiene la esperanza, por mas estúpida e imposible que sea. Me senté en la cama y sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en mi entrepierna, oh claro… como olvidarlo. Me levanté dirigiéndome al baño.

Karin P.O.V (Punto de vista) 

Me preguntaba que si Sakura estaría bien, luego de que Sasuke se la llevo a rastras de la cocina, había pasado bastante tiempo y nada que veía a Sasuke venir a comer. Así que decidí caminar a la habitación de Sakura, pero para mi sorpresa Sasuke venia saliendo de la misma, con sus ropas desordenadas así como sus cabellos. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. El se percató de mi presencia y caminó rápido pasándome por un lado.

- Ni una palabra – amenazó antes de que yo pudiera decir o preguntar algo. El desapareció en el largo pasillo, mientras yo prácticamente corrí a la habitación de Sakura. Cuando entré su cama estaba vacía y echa un desastre, escuché la ducha y toqué la puerta del baño con cuidado.

- ¿Sakura?- pregunté. No fuera a ser que tuviera otra depresión como la otra noche que estaba tirada en el piso del baño - ¿Estas bien? – pregunté preocupada.

- Si. Ya salgo – respondió y oí como el sonido de la ducha cesaba. Yo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos de la puerta del baño y volví a observar la cama, no pude evitar preguntarme que habría pasado. Sakura salió del baño con una pequeña falda y una franela de las que le había prestado. Ella lucia bien, parecía no haber pasado nada malo.

- Debes tener hambre. Te traeré un poco de comida, ya que no creo que sea buena idea de que vuelvas a salir – expliqué acomodando mis lentes. De verdad que no quería que Sasuke se enojara con ella de nuevo.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Karin?- pidió y la vi sonrojarse, yo solo asentí curiosa - ¿Podrías llevarte esas sabanas y traer otras? – pidió mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo esas?- pregunté instintivamente. Ella se sonrojó aun mas, al parecer hice una pregunta indebida.

- Pues… es… solo… que… - ella no dijo nada coherente así que solo recogí las sabanas y me dirigí a la puerta, no quería obligarla a decir algo si ella no quería antes de que saliera de la habitación la escuché decir – Arigato, Karin – yo solo sonreí y me dirigí al cuarto de lavado, revisé las sabanas aun no entendiendo que tenían de malo, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando observe pequeñas manchas de sangre en una de las sabanas. Así que era eso… Sasuke había obtenido al fin lo que quería. Caminé a la habitación de Sasuke rápidamente; abrí la puerta sin tocar, el estaba sentando en su cama mirando fijamente a la pared frente a el sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Cuándo la vas a liberar? – pregunté directamente. El tardo varios segundos en responder.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó fríamente. Como si el no supiera.

- Ya ella te dio lo que querías. Así que, ¿Cuándo la liberaras?- el silencio permitió por otro para de segundos en la habitación.

- Aun no estoy satisfecho – respondió volteando su cara hacia mi, se movió tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo de nada, en segundos el estaba frente a mi con su filosa katana en mi cuello – Que sea la ultima vez que te metes en mis asuntos, Karin – dijo amargamente caminando de nuevo a su cama. Yo salí de la habitación rápidamente.

Busqué otro par de sabanas limpias y volví a la habitación de Sakura, ella estaba enfocada en la ventana en ese momento.

- Sabanas limpias – dije para romper el silencio, ella se giró hacia mi y sonrió en agradecimiento – Se lo que paso… y si en algún momento quieres hablar, aquí estaré – ofrecí honestamente porque sabia por lo que debía estar pasando, y ella no tenia nadie con quien hablar aparte de mi.

- El no me dejara ir ¿Verdad? – ella preguntó resignada.

- No aun – respondí honestamente, ella soltó un suspiro.

**Sakura P.O.V (Punto de Vista)**

Sabía que a pesar de haberle dado lo que el tanto quería, no me dejaría ir. No quería convertirme en su objeto sexual. Karin permaneció en silencio a unos pocos pasos de mí. Se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer pero yo sabía que ella me entendía que ella sabía que yo quería estar sola. Me había entregado a Sasuke por completo, le dejé tomar mi inocencia, aun podía sentirlo dentro de mi, aun podía sentir sus besos desesperados, aun podía escuchar sus gemidos. Había creído que si le daba lo que el quería podría odiarlo, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Que idiota había sido. Sin embargo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza ese momento… cuando el me miró con sus ojos oscuros… fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no veía frialdad en ellos _que patética eres, Sakura. Le diste tu inocencia a cambio de una simple mirada _dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero no podía evitar sentir como que había valido la pena.

El día pasó rápidamente, Karin vino a traerme comida en silencio y luego se fue; comí un poco y me recosté en la cama aburrida. Ya estaba cansada de tanto pensar. La noche cayó silenciosa y fría, un extraño sonido en la ventana me hizo levantarme y dirigirme hacia la misma. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi uno de los ratones de tinta de Sai. Oh dios me habían encontrado, estaba a punto de tocar al ratón cuando el mismo fue partido en dos por una katana. Me volteé sorprendida para encontrarme con un Sasuke enojado frente a mí. Retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el frio hierro de la ventana. Sasuke ladeó su cabeza y se acercó a mí lentamente mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Sasuke… - protesté mientras lo observaba envainar su katana de nuevo. Ya estaba tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sentí su respiración en mi cuello mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por debajo de mi falda – Sasuke… espera… no – traté de empujarlo pero el tomó mis muñecas con una de su manos y las puso encima de cabeza contra el frio hierro de la ventana. Su mano siguió explorando debajo de mi falda, no pude evitar sonrojarme – Ya te di lo que querías, déjame ir – dije con dificultad mientras el besaba mi cuello.

- Eso nunca – susurró fríamente en mi cuello mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Su mano abandonó mi falda para deslizarse por debajo de mi franela, el contacto de su piel caliente con la mía me hizo soltar un pequeño quejido. Su mano subió y acarició uno de mis senos. Oh por kami el sabia como tocarme y donde. Apretó uno de mis pezones haciéndome soltar un gemido. Lo deseaba, me costaba admitirlo pero yo también lo deseaba igual o mas que el a mi. Ya nada me importaba, el estampó sus labios contra los míos, su lengua jugó seductoramente con mis labios haciéndome gemir. El rápidamente desgarró mi ropa interior y subió mi falda hasta mi cintura, tocando mi intimidad suavemente. No supe en que momento el bajó sus pantalones negros pero sentí su duro miembro rozando mi abdomen. El me levantó haciendo que pusiera mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, me penetró rápidamente sin vacilar. Me sentía rendida ante el, el aun sostenía mis manos encima de mi cabeza mientras que con su otra mano sostenía mi cuerpo. Sentí la piel de mi espalda y de mis nalgadas chocar contra en duro hierro una y otra vez mientras Sasuke me embestía salvajemente.

- Ah! Sasuke! – gemí su nombre, estaba tan excitada.

- Dime que eres mía – susurró en mi odio mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas volviéndome loca.

- ¡Soy… soy… tuya! – dije entre gemidos lujuriosos.

**Suigetsu P.O.V (Punto de vista) **

Volvía con Karin del pueblo más cercano estábamos comprando algunas cosas, ella se había quedado atrás quejándose de que yo era un pervertido y la mirada sádicamente… _mujeres_… murmuré dentro de mi cabeza. Escuché unos extraños sonidos y gruñidos adelante, se me cayeron todas las cosas cuando miré a la ventana cubierta de una cortina casi transparente de la habitación de la chica de cabello rosa. La sangre subió a mi cara rápidamente, ella estaba contra la ventana con sus manos extendidas sobre su cabeza y su falda en su cintura y delante de ella estaba Sasuke embistiéndola salvajemente. Cerré mis ojos tratando de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, _y luego dicen que el pervertido soy yo! _Murmuré en mi cabeza cuando escuché los pasos de Karin acercándose instintivamente corrí hacia ella y le tapé los ojos.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?- se quejó tratando de descubrirse los ojos.

- Sasuke y… la chica de pelo rosa… están… - tragué grueso. No sabía como decirlo. Karin se soltó brutalmente y se quedó fría cuando miro hacia la ventana, se sonrojo inmediatamente dándose la espalda y corriendo en la dirección contraria. Yo la seguí en silencio. Los dos corrimos hasta cansarnos. De pronto sentí una cachetada en mi rostro.

- ¡Eres un degenerado! – me gritó molesta.

- Después de ver a Sasuke haciendo _eso_ ¿El degenerado soy yo?- pregunté sobándome la mejilla.

- Si porque te quedaste ahí parado mirando – explicó cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Tenia los ojos cerrados! – me defendí.

- Claro y yo te creo – respondió sarcásticamente. Definitivamente pasara lo que pasara, siempre el pervertido iba a ser yo.

**Sakura P.O.V (punto de vista)**

Me encontraba acostada en la cama boca abajo, completamente desnuda cubierta con solo una pequeña sabana, Sasuke no había estado conforme con hacerlo una vez sino tres veces más, estaba exhausta. El permanecía sentado a un lado de la cama con sus pantalones negros puestos y su torso al descubierto dándome la espalda. No sabia que era lo que el tanto pensaba pero no quería romper el momento al menos no se había ido como había pasado la primera vez. El se levantó dudoso pude notarlo en la forma que recogía sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta. Me sentí un poco triste, pero sentía que estaba logrando pequeñas cosas con el, al menos se había quedado un rato después de que lo hiciéramos. Tal vez poco a poco podría encontrar la manera de llegar a su frio corazón y calentarlo de nuevo. Pero sabía que seria muy difícil, y tal vez dejaría muchos pedazos de mí en el camino. Al menos había pasado de ser para el "la molestia" a "su amante" sabia que sonaba denigrante pero a veces el amor nos hace ser estúpidos y no nos importa humillarnos con tal de sentir a ese ser a nuestro lado aunque sea por unos momentos.

**Entonces?? Que les pareció este capituloo?? Ya saben comenten, critiquen, díganme lo que piensan dejando sus maravillosos reviews!!**

**!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice pero créanme tengo mis razones personales! Lean el capitulo anterior si quieren para refrescar la memoria!**

**Los quiero!**

**Juguete Sexual**

Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido. Mis muñecas estaban rojas y llenas de moretones. Mis labios estaban hinchados y tenían cortes minúsculos que ardían cada vez que los mojaba con mi lengua. Podía sentir la inflamación en mi entrepierna, me molestaba cada vez que me movía. Sasuke me había dejado en este estado pero estaba segura que el no quiso hacerme daño conscientemente. Cuando el me tomaba, perdía el control. No se fijaba en lo fuerte que agarraba mis muñecas, no notaba mis muecas de dolor cuando mordía mis labios, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de mis gemidos de aflicción cuando me penetraba tan fuertemente. y lo peor de todo es que...

Me gustaba... mucho.

Me gustaba la manera salvaje en la que me hacia suya. Esa pequeña mezcla entre dolor y placer me tenia fascinaba. Jamás pensé que el sexo podría llegar a ser tan placentero Tal vez me estaba convirtiendo en masoquista. Suspire y me senté sobre la cama. Acababa de tomar un baño, lo necesitaba después de la forma tan apasionada en la que él me había tomado contra la ventana. Sin mencionar las dos veces más que lo hicimos en la cama.

Sasuke no era un amante delicado ni tierno pero honestamente no esperaba que lo fuera. El no pretendía hacerme el amor, el solo quería usarme como un objeto y dejarme tirada cuando estuviera satisfecho. El no parecía tener suficiente de mi, siempre quería mas lo cual era malo para mí. Mientras él no se sintiera satisfecho, no me dejaría ir.

La pregunta es...

¿Quería irme?

_Si..._

¿Quería alejarme de él y no verlo nunca más?

_No..._

Mi corazón se apretó de solo considerar no verlo jamás. Pero sabía que eso era lo mejor. No podía quedarme aquí... Yo no me merecía esto.

_Pero lo amo tanto..._

"¿Por qué?" me pregunté en voz alta "¿Porque sigo amándolo aun cuando me ha hecho tanto daño?" no era justo. Debía que odiarlo, el no se merecía mi amor.

_Sai... _

Me sentía tan mal cada vez que recordaba al dulce Sai. El me había brindando su amor honesto y puro ¿Y que había hecho yo? Me había entregado a un ninja renegado voluntariamente y lo había disfrutado. Había traicionado mis principios como ninja de Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha era un ninja buscado en todo el país del fuego. Tenía que buscar una manera de entregarlo a las autoridades en vez de estar entregándome a el cada vez que el quería.

Naruto... _¿Donde estas? _

Seguro estaba buscándome como loco. Me imaginaba lo desesperado que el estaría, había perdido a Sasuke y ahora a mi. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Naruto y sus bromas pesadas, su alegre sonrisa, sus palabras alentadoras. Naruto siempre buscaba la manera de hacer reír a la gente no importa cuales fueran las circunstancias. Lagrimas invadieron mis ojos, estaba tratando de ser fuerte pero no pude contenerme. Esta situación escapaba de mis manos y eso me llenaba de frustración. Me sentía usada, como una cualquiera. Ya no podría casarme de blanco como se lo prometí a mi madre cuando era una niña.

Me limité a ponerme una bata que llegaba hasta mis tobillos. Tenía la necesidad de cubrir todo mi cuerpo, quería ocultar los moretones. Me deprimía verlos, eran un recordatorio constante de todo lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y yo. Ya no tenía las cadenas pero igual me sentía demasiado débil. No tenía chakra. Me pregunto que había hecho Sasuke para drenar toda energía de mi.

Mi cabello estaba mojado y enredado, lo peiné en silencio mientras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas libremente. Necesitaba desahogarme o sino terminaría explotando en este lugar. Esa noche lloré hasta dormir.

_**Al día siguiente... **_

Desperté un poco adolorida pero sintiéndome un poco mejor. Luego de cepillarme, y recoger mi cabello en una cola, me senté en la orilla de la ventana. Observé el brillante sol levantándose entre las montañas. Tenia que pensar en una manera de escapar ¿Donde estábamos? Me preguntaba si estaríamos muy lejos de mi aldea. En este estada, no llegaría muy lejos si intentaba escapar.

Escuché la puerta del cuarto abrirse pero ni me moleste en mirar, Karin siempre venia a esta hora a traerme mi desayuno. Mucha fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché esa voz fria y masculina que causaba mariposas en mi estomago.

"¿Pensando en escapar?" Sasuke preguntó acercándose a mí. Yo lo mire y tragué tratando de calmarme. El lucia como siempre. Jamás había venido a verme durante la luz del dia, solo venia en las noches a satisfacerse y se iba en la madrugada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" sentí el frio hierro de la ventana contra la tela fina de mi vestido de dormir. Inmediatamente recordé como me había tomado contra esa ventana, así que me levanté y me alejé de ella completamente sonrojada.

"Sabes muy bien porque estoy aqui," dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Sus ojos se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo, me hizo sentir desnuda aunque estuviera tapada hasta los tobillos.

"Yo..."no sabia que decir. Una parte de mi estaba ansiosa por sentirlo de nuevo pero la parte racional me gritaba que me alejara de el. Sasuke se sentò en la cama manteniendo sus ojos fijados en mi.

"Desnúdate," ordenó seriamente.

"No," murmure inquieta.

"No pierdas tu tiempo negándote, sabes bien que terminaras siendo mía otra vez," odiaba que tuviera la razón "quítate ese feo vestido y ven a mí,"

"No tengo porque obedecer tus ordenes," no quería ceder.

"Se me está agotando la paciencia,"

"No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme," dije honestamente. No quería ser...

_Su juguete sexual..._

Yo tenía mi orgullo y dignidad que proteger. El podía despojarme de todo... podía tener mi cuerpo pero jamás me quitaría mi dignidad.

"¿No quieres que te toque?" levantó una ceja "Eso no era lo que decías ayer cuando me pedias a gritos mas y gemías mi nombre," su tono estaba lleno de victoria.

"Eso... yo..."

"¿A caso quieres que vuelva a ponerte las cadenas?" meneé la cabeza en señal de 'no' "Entonces no me hagas enojar,"

El se apareció frente a mi en un segundo. Sorprendida por su movimiento rápido, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared.

"Quítate la ropa," demandó como si yo fuera su esclava. Yo me quedé inmóvil. Mi corazón palpitaba desesperadamente en mi pecho. Mi respiración se volvió pesada e inconstante. El me ponía tan nerviosa. Sasuke se levantó, comenzando a desatar el lazo morado que mantenía unida su ropa. Su blanca camisa cayó al suelo revelando su pálido torso. Me sentí atrapada. La manera en la que él me miraba me decía tantas cosas. Me sentía como comida servida en frente de un león hambriento. Saber que él iba a tenerme así yo no quisiera me llenaba de impotencia y miedo pero a la vez no podía evitar desearlo. Era tan contradictorio. El estaba acercándose a mi así que corrí hacia el baño y cerré con llave la puerta detrás de mi. Por un momento, me sentí segura...

"¿Crees que una simple puerta puede detenerme, Sakura?" mordí mi labio inferior nerviosamente. No era buena idea provocarlo pero no tenía opción.

"Déjame ir," me atreví a decir sintiendo su fuerte presencia al otro lado de la puerta, la cual era una barrera entre los dos y eso me hacia ser más valiente.

"Abre la puerta," sonaba amenazador y peligroso. Estúpidamente me metí en la regadera y cerré las puertas corredizas. Sabía que no eran obstáculo para el... me di cuenta de lo atrapada que estaba en esa pequeña ducha. Segundos luego escuché como destrozaba la puerta. Me estremecí y me pegue mas a la esquina de la ducha "Debo admitir que me divierte acorralarte," su tono era lujurioso y sugestivo. De un golpe deslizo una de las puertas corredizas dejándome expuesta e indefensa. Sus oscuros ojos se deslizaron por el contorno de mi cuerpo, sentía que me tomaba con la mirada. Puso un pie dentro de la ducha.

"No," pedí firmemente "No te acerques," el solo sonrió maliciosamente y entro completamente en la ducha. Solo centímetros nos separaban, me sentía tan pequeña frente a él.

"Me gusta atraparte," comentó burlonamente y lo siguiente que sentí fue agua fría cayendo sobre mí. El muy bastardo había abierto la ducha.

"Ah!" solté un grito, retorciéndome del frio. El estaba bloqueando mi única salida así que tuve que quedarme ahí.

"que buena vista," su voz ronca me trajo a la realidad. Levanté mi mirada y vi como sus ojos estaban fijados en mi cuerpo. Ahí fue que recordé que mi vestido era blanco, y ahora estaba mojado... se había vuelto prácticamente transparente. En vano trate de taparme. El tomó mis muñecas y las sostuvo encima de mi cabeza haciéndome sentir más indefensa que nunca.

"Suéltame!" me retorcí tratando de liberarme pero el solo apretó su agarre en mis muñecas. Hice una mueca de dolor mientras el enterraba su cara en mi cuello. Su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer "No..." murmuré pero mi cuerpo gritaba si contradiciéndome.

"Me gusta cuando intentas negarte a mí," susurró en mi oído mientras deslizaba su mano por mis muslos.

"Por favor, no quiero,"

"No mientas," gruño metiendo su mano dentro de mi vestido mojado. Sus hábiles dedos se deslizaron hasta mi intimidad. Jadeé en sorpresa cuando su dedo me penetro sin contemplación "Estas muy mojada, Sakura," gimió lascivamente comenzando a mover su dedo rudamente. Adentro... afuera... adentro... afuera... mordí mis labios tratando de no gemir pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

"Ya... por favor," dije entre gemidos ahogados. El soltó mis muñecas, liberando mis manos. En vano trate de empujarlo, jamás seria más fuerte que el "Por favor, para," mi voz estaba tan ronca y llena de lujuria.

"No," jalo mi cabello, obligándome a inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello para atacarlo. Su lengua caliente lamio la piel expuesta bajando hacia mis pechos. Rasgo mi vestido, el cual cayó al suelo como un simple trapo. Tomo mis pezones en su boca, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos suavemente. No pude resistirlo mas. Mis gemidos escaparon mi boca resonando en la pequeña ducha. Sentí como Sasuke sonreía victoriosamente contra mi piel "Te gusta, no?" su dedo salía y entraba de mi volviéndome loca.

"S-si," No tenia caso negarlo. saco su dedo de mi lentamente.

"¿A quien le perteneces?" agarro mis piernas y me levanto obligándome a enrollarlas alrededor de su cadera. Sentí su miembro grande y duro rozar mi mojaba entrada.

"A ti,"

"Mírame," levanté mi miraba encontrándome con esos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba "Tu eres mía," de un solo golpe me penetró. Solté un grito de placer.

"Ah!" gemí una y otra vez mientras el comenzaba a hacerme suya contra esa pared. Sus gruñidos y mis gemidos retumbaban a nuestro alrededor. De pronto, se detuvo y tomo mi barbilla con su mano libre. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el me besó. Sus labios sabían delicioso, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Besarlo mientras el estaba dentro de mi me trajo al borde de la excitación. Dejo de besarme y apretó mi barbilla mientras sus oscuros ojos me atravesaban.

"Nunca voy a dejarte ir. Me perteneces," afirmó empezando a moverse otra vez. Quería negarlo, quería decirle que yo no era un objeto pero estaba ahogada en el placer que el me estaba provocando "Vas a ser mía cuantas veces quiera," prometió en mi oído mientras sus envestidas se volvían mas salvajes y desenfrenadas "Nadie mas va a tocarte, Sakura Haruno,"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" estaba tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

"Dilo,"

"Soy tuya,"

"Otra vez,"

"¡Soy tuya!" cerré mis ojos mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Me desplomé en sus brazos, respirando aceleradamente.

Definitivamente me había convertido en su juguete sexual...

Voluntariamente.

**XXX**

**Dejen sus reviews! Me alegran el dia :D**


End file.
